Roses Wither Away
by From Darkness and Light
Summary: There are many dimensions. But, when two collide and evil comes with it, there can be only chaos. The last chance to stop this evil rests in the hands of a lemur king, lioness princess, and two underwater mammals. More summary on profile, please R
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hello, once again! I'm here to give you another fanfic! Though, it's a different version. Like the original version, in the beginning I will add an introduction. Which will be a song! Kinda like The Lion King. Because you know it's a crossover. This fanfic is dedicated and a gift to AlyssaLioness. Please Read and Review! Peace out! XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King and Penguins of Madagascar characters, they belong to Disney, Nickelodeon, and DreamWorks Animation. Neither do I own the song, "Europa" that belongs to Globus.**

**I do own the plot and all OCs (You'll find out who)**

* * *

_**The Prologue**_

(New York City is in its darkest hour)

(It's early morning in the Pridelands)

_Poitiers and then Anjou  
The Roses War, the Hundred Years  
Through battlefields of blood and tears  
From Bosworth Field to Pointe Du Hoc  
Stalingrad and the siege of York  
The bloody turf of Gallipoli  
Had no effect on the killing spree  
Bannockburn to Austerlitz  
The fall of France and the German Blitz  
The cruelest of atrocities  
Europa's blood is borne of these_

(A criminal robbed a bank, leaving a dead man in the criminal's wake)

_Heaven help in all our battles_  
_Heaven see love, heaven help us_

(The Pridelands continue the ways of the circle of life, as the sun blazes through the green land of nutrients)

_Bolsheviks and feudal lords_  
_Chivalry to civil wars_  
_Fascist rule and genocide_  
_Now we face the rising tide_  
_Of new crusades, religious wars_  
_Insurgents imported to our shores_  
_To western world, gripped in fear_  
_The mother of all battles here_

(A ring-tail lemur stares up to the stars, to ignore the violence outside the Central Park Zoo's walls)

_Heaven help in all our battles_  
_Heaven see love, heaven help us_  
_Avant hier, avons etre_  
_Deja demain, (nous) sommes eclairee_

(A dolphin from Coney Island listens to the deathly night, catching on the humans' pain)

_All glory, all honor_  
_Victory is upon us_  
_Our savior, fight evil_  
_Send armies to defend us_

(The princess of the Pridelands, who is a cub, starts down the steps of Pride Rock, wanting to explore her future kingdom and dream)

_Empires built and nations burned  
Mass graves remain unturned  
Decendants of the dispossessed  
Return with bombs strapped to their chests  
There's hate for life and death in hate  
Emerging from a new caliphate  
The victors of this war on fear  
Will rule for the next thousand years_

(The ring-tail lemur lets his mind wonder as he stares at the black velvet sky, not one glistening of the dimonds in the sky)

_All glory, all honor_  
_Victory is upon us_  
_Our savior, fight evil_  
_Send armies to defend us_

(The dolphin narrows his eyes in hatred as he remembers his painful memories)

_Europa, Europa_  
_Find better days before us_  
_In kindness, in spirit_  
_Lead us to a greater calling_

("There is so much to explore! But, why does daddy never let me be the explorer I am?"-Princess Kiara)

("The people are full of violents, I can't sleep! Why must everywhere I go to be filling of such pain and suffering?"-King Julien)

("Idiotic humans, if you were smart as I, you wouldn't be in this mess! Why must I suffer your consequences?"-Dr. Blowhole)

_Leningrad, Berlin Wall_  
_March on Rome, Bzyantium's Fall_  
_Lightning War, Dresden Night_  
_Drop a bomb, end this fight_  
_NEVER AGAIN!_

(It is now daylight in New York. Some humans were delighted as they survived another night, while others were either dead or in greiving)

(The Pridelands are now in darkness as the moonlight touches the land. All were in peace as they all slept dreaming their wishes and deepest desires)


	2. Blowhole and Cari's Beginning

_**Chapter 1:Blowhole and Cari's beginning**_

New York was in it's darkest time limit. This is when anybody could fill their deepest demonic desires and their insanity's imagination. Most high class beings were resting from their hard day's work, others were still doing their daylight's challenge. Meanwhile, some of the lowest civilizations were hiding from the danger that lurks. While others, were the danger themselves.

But, far off the streets of shadows and mayhem, besides the tallest buildings is a peninsula or known as Coney unfinished island was stated as the land without shadows, for its compass orientation keeps the beach area in sunlight all day. Scientific terms stated that of course. But, when settlers landed in Coney Island as the sun blazed through the blue sky, the settlers thought Coney Island as a magical land. As the rabbits roamed the freedom of their habitat and how there was no shadow of evil that was created by their own form.

Sadly, reality came in and destroyed the true beauty of it's land of rabbits and green. Soon, all rabbits could no longer live in Coney Island, and all green of new life faded away as man-made machines and inventions took over. All mother nature's creation soon vanished from the small plateau. Humans then created other inventions for their own amusement. Thus creating, amusement parks. Years later, humans captured animals to train them for the human race entertainment.

Now in the present of where we now stand, there is a small entertainment section located in Coney Island. The section's purpose is to hold the sea creatures, where they perform tricks for humans. So far, the entertainment section holds one male dolphin with a device on his left side on his face, the humans ignore the odd detail. The humans named him, Blowhole. They were to lazy to come up with a better name. The male dolphin was the star of Coney Island's entertainment. None of the humans thought he was threatening at all for he was kind and gentle towards them and children. But the male dolphin, had a whole other personality behind closed curtains.

In the sleeping area where he should be sleeping for it was late at night, Blowhole was no where in sight. But, there seem to be an opening that was big enough to fit an adult sized dolphin. Within that hole was another whole new area of scientific inventions. Further in the room was a singled thin metal door. Inside there was none other than the Coney Island's star, Blowhole. The mad dolphin was on his segway with tools besides him. Blowhole usually had his minion lobsters besides him, but tonight he was alone. Working on his newest creation in front of him. The dolphin used two of his flippers to finish up the little touches on his newest creation.

_"Finally"_

The mad-dolphin rode back to examine fully of his newest creation. It was a square-shaped structure that was big enough to fit as much as twenty animals if he wanted it to. It was fully made of the latest and strongest steel, the color of crisom red. The front of the invention were two slide doors, tall and wide. The height was to be ten feet and nine feet wide. Both doors were hard bullet-proof glass. Yet, the glass was not clear to see the inner body of Blowhole's creation. That was what Blowhole intended to do. Besides the magnificeint slide-way doors was a small panel. Filled with multiple color buttons, and a small smooth black screen on top.

Blowhole smiled proudly of his newest invention, O.U.T.

He glanced around him to explain his invention and it's intentions. But, he remembered that all his lobsters were gone due to the penguins and two lemurs, who they injured and some killed. He sighed, knowing he will have to do that later. He stared back at O.U.T. Blowhole knew that he can turn the machine on, but he thought best to wait. Then again, it will be a while when the lobsters return. Including if some will ever return, considering some are too scared or, others are dead. Perhaps he should just get some sleep.

Blowhole let his eyes droop a little, but O.U.T. seem to be taunting him to use it's inner power. But, Blowhole knew he could not, for it could be dangerous to function the invention alone, even if he is highly intelligent. He sighed, knowing he will have to wait another day. Unless, he could get someone to help him, but that's unlikely. Considering, he's the only animal here in Coney Island's dolphin area.

The mad dolphin used his segway to go to the habitat where the humans placed him, once done with his performces. He reached an area that was a place to put his segway for the night. It was similar to a guitar case, but instead of the shape of a guitar, it was the shape of his segway and deep enought to fit perfectly. He stared at it for a while, knowing he will have trouble putting it away.

While trying to figure this out, he heard a noise from above. He snapped his attention up, and listen to the voices beyond his layer.

The voices were human.

"I don't get it! Why couldn't we drop this off tomorrow? Why does the owners want it tonight?" Complained a husky voice of a man.

A feminine voice was heard next, "From I hear, the company wants this Blowhole dolphin to be acquainted to this female dolphin as quickly as possible. And, they want the dolphins to meet when the aquarium is close for they don't want this female dolphin to get scared of the crowd and then meeting another dolphin at the exact same time."

"But, Angela. The female dolphin has been in contact with other dolphins, why is this delivery important?"

Blowhole heard a sigh of irritation from Angela, "Listen Gabe, the owners are not afraid that the fe-. Hey, where's the other dolphin, Blowhole?"

Blowhole forgotten that the humans were in his habitat, and they were bound to get suspicious. He hurriedly pushed a button on his segway and a tube above him approached him and sucked him in, leaving his segway in the process. Blowhole only used this for emergencies, and this was one of them. The tube led to his habitat in an instant. He hit the water and swam towards the humans.

Angela spotted him. "Oh there he is. The famous dolphin, Blowhole..." she shivered, "How I hate animals."

Gabe raised his eye-brow, "Then why did you take this job?"

"I need to get money somehow. But, enough small talk, let's just get this other stupid dolphin out." Angela took off to the water case that held a female dolphin. But, Blowhole couldn't tell the exact detail for it was dark.

Blowhole studied the humans. Angela was skinny but her shape was similar to a stick, the dolphin caught site of black hair, but he couldn't say it was a fact. Everything was too dark. He turned his way to Gabe, who was dragging the water case to his habitat. The man was a bit on the weight side, but appeared to be strong. Blowhole couldn't tell the color of Gabe's hair nor did he care. Blowhole knew he could easily concentrate harder to get the full appearance of the humans, but he didn't care to.

Gabe finally reached the edge of the habitat and he unlocked the locks that kept the whole case togethor an let the water fall to the habitat with the female dolphin comtaining in it. Angela watch this with no interest nor care.

"Finally, now let's go! I hate being here." Angela started pulling Gabe to the exit, while Gabe complained about how he did all the work. Blowhole watched them until they fully left the gate and out of his site.

Blowhole gazed around to see the female dolphin. He spotted her, but she was already swimming towards him. He knew that he had to get rid of her, she could be a spy sent by Skipper! He swam towards her as well to counter his suppose-attacker.

"Alright, before you say anything!" Blowhole began, and continued, "Tell me who you are and _why _you are here, spy! Who sent you!"

The female dolphin went more into the moonlight of the full moon. This was when Blowhole took fully sight of her. She was a feminine dolphin, but also strong built. Including, sapphire blue eyes as it glitters with the moonlight. She had a Slim and sleek body , with thin-gold streaks on her forehead.

Blowhole never seen this kind of dolphin before. Though, it was clear that she was a bottle-nosed dolphin, but still. She was unique.

"Are you just going to stare, or are you going to say something else?" was the reply of the female, though it was quiet for she was shy.

Blowhole narrowed his eyes, ignoring the small feeling within him. "You have yet to answer my question, lady! Who are you, and who sent you!"

The female was puzzled of the question, "Who sent me? No one, I can tell you that..."

"I don't buy it! I made sure there was no transfers to _my_ tank! Now, let me ask you again. Who. Sent. You!" Blowhole got closer to her face to challenge her of denying his question. The mad-dolphin knew, this would imitate anyone.

The female dolphin was at first, surprised before narrowing her eyes in fury. "Who do you think you are! No one, is to treat me like that anymore!" she backed away to get more room for herself, but never backed down from Blowhole's stare of challenge.

_"The girl is not what I have expected...perhaps she will be useful to me, but how was she transferred if I programed the computers not to transfer anybody?"_Blowhole thought, as he continue to stare at the female in front of him. The moonlight was lightly touching her skin, but the moonlight was giving her the appearance of grim. Blowhole made himself not look away for the desire to turn away.

"At least tell me your name." was Blowhole's next words, as the female widen her eyes of the turn of the attitude of the male dolphin.

She relaxed a little, but was still alert to her surroundings. "Cari Morris."

Blowhole shifted his expression to confusion. "You have a last name?"

"Yes, but that was only because of reasons that happened before..." Cari shifted her eyes to avoid the little memories of her past.

"And, the reasons are?"

Cari snapped her attention to Blowhole in annoyance. "You don't have to know ev-" she stopped when she noticed something about this male dolphin when he moved towards the moonlight. He had a cool, smooth blue crescent device on the left side of his face. Cari felt the red orb of, what reminded her of a robot, staring at her vulnerable crying soul as it glows of red aura. She shook her head of the trance that she got into.

Blowhole wondered what made her silent so quickly, but excused it for she shooked her head.

Cari was about to speak when a small enterance, a little past Blowhole, caught her attention. It looked big enough to fit an average sized dolphin. She dashed past Blowhole to investigate. This caught Blowhole off guard, and he didn't move for a second before turning to see what she dashed for. That's when he realized she started to look inside the enterance of his layer below. Blowhole widen his eyes and dashed towards her to not observe further. But, he was too late when she swam inside.

Cari, went inside the entrance when she noticed that the entrance led to something that was lighted up. She was too curious to pass this up. But, when she swam inside a little, she didn't expect to feel the water to be gone in an instant. She looked down to see no water, but a smooth clear surface, but it was blurry to see the entire formations below, Cari gazed above to realize she was in some kind of long tube, and ahead of her it lead somewhere unknown. She used her flippers to move herself forward. That's when she noticed that she started to slide easily. She put her flipper to her sides and realized that she was sliding down the tube with ease, as if it was a child's entertainment playground.

Blowhole saw Cari sliding down the tube to get to his layer. Blowhole followed, angry that she will be another witness to his layer.

Cari had a blast sliding down the tube, she smiled with glee until the ride ended. The tube leaded to a wide opening and Cari fell over to a mat that broke her fall. She shook her head and observe the surroundings around her. She didn't expect to see a lab full of state-in-the-art technology. But, what really caught her attention was the large squared-structure that had a panel next to it's doors. She stared at it for a while, before she felled forward from the force behind her.

What happened was that Blowhole slid down the tube to catch up with Cari, and he fell on top of her after reaching the end of the tube.

The dolphins were intertwined, and Blowhole quickly twist and turned to break free. He rolled away from Cari, not liking the close contact to another dolphin.

"Okay, whatever your name is, what is all this?" Cari said this when observing the entire layer more.

Blowhole narrowed his eyes, and he eyed the segway across the room. Blowhole glanced back at Cari, who was still focusing on him to answer her question.

"My name is Dr. Blowhole. And, this is my layer." Answering her may loosen her alert, and create something to his advantage.

Cari glanced around, "Layer?" she fully stopped her glancing on the invention, O.U.T. The creation was very appealing to her.

Blowhole notice her constant staring to his invention, O.U.T. She seemed to ignore him completely. Blowhole, glanced to his segway from afar. He glanced back at Cari, who was still staring at O.U.T. Blowhole dashed for the chance, and rolled and slide to his segway.

Cari was in her own deep thoughts. _"Never had I seen this magnificent machine. I wonder what this baby could do! Imagine the possibilities of this high tech technology..."_

Blowhole succeeded, and reached his segway. He quickly placed himself, and was soon to transport easily on land. He smiled to himself, and glanced at Cari, who was still staring at O.U.T. He used his transportation to quickly reached Cari, and smiled evilly down at her. Knowing, full well, he had the full advantage. (A/N: Not in a perverted way mind you.)Cari, saw a shadow loomed over her, and snapped her attention behind her to see Blowhole in his segway.

"Well, it seems you've seen too much, Cari is it? Now, I'm not going to kill you...immediately. So! I'm just going to put you in a cell, until you are useless to me." Blowhole glared down with an evil smile upon his face.

Cari widen her eyes, fearing what he would do. "U-Useless? To you? You're not going to..."

Blowhole was a bit confused when she mentioned that, but then it him. "WHAT! N-NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!"

The female dolphin rolled her eyes. "You could have just said no."

Blowhole shook his head, even he wouldn't do such a thing. "Anyway, you wi-" he stopped in mid-sentence when a thought entered his mind. The male dolphin glanced at O.U.T. then glanced back at Cari. Blowhole formed a whole new idea.

"Listen, Blowhole, I will not be taken to a cell! I will not go down without a fight!" Cari tried to lift herself up to give herself a better position to fight. But, she felled backwards in the process.

Blowhole thought this was pathetic, but he couldn't help but feel a little amused and funny. But, on with the plan.

"Cari, what about if I make you a deal?"

Cari lifted an eyebrow. "I'm listening..."

"I see you are clearly interested with my invention, O.U.T. And, if you help me start it, I will transfer you to another zoo or aquarium so you won't be put away. Agree?" Blowhole smiled warmly to show honesty.

The sapphire-eye dolphin studied Blowhole and came to a decision. "Alright. I will do it." she smiled, "But, only because I want to see what this baby can do!"

Cari tried to move, but the floor made it hard. Blowhole rolled his good eye. "Here, let me help you."

Blowhole pushed a button on his segway, and two mechanical hands came out and lifted Cari up. The mechanical hands slowly made it's way towards Blowhole with Cari in them. It stopped when Cari was directly in front of Blowhole, the close contact always made the male dolphin nervous, but he had to do this to go along with the plan.

"Alright, we are to go forward. So, you will feel a jump, but don't try to struggle out of it." Blowhole explained this with annoyance.

Cari nodded in understanding, but angry that Blowhole thinks he can say anything he wants and get away with it. The segway moved forward and the female dolphin did not move like she was told to. Though, she glared at Blowhole.

He ignored it.

They soon reached their destination and Blowhole took a chair for Cari to sit next to the panel of O.U.T. Cari sat and waited for instructions. Blowhole zoomed past her and stopped when reaching a desk full of buttons and other devices. He started pulling levers and pushing buttons to activate.

"Hey, Blowhole! What am I suppose to do?" Cari questioned when hearing the racket behind her.

"I'll tell you when!" Blowhole snapped while concentrating what was in front of him if anything else. He knew it would be highly dangerous, if he made a_ single_ mistake. The consequences will be to the roof!

Cari narrowed her eyes of Blowhole's attitude. Soon, she heard something that reminded her of energy getting stronger or getting power. And, that's when she first noticed a large tube that was sitting next to O.U.T. and it was glowing white of it's magnificent power.

"What is this...?" was the next words Cari said.

Blowhole was done of his part, but stayed for supervising. The male dolphin caught site of Cari's awe and fascination of his invention. The smile encourage him to smile with her, but he subsided the feeling.

"That would be the power source of O.U.T." Blowhole answered.

He continued. "Let me elaborate this finest creation, O.U.T.!" he smiled with glee when finally having the opportunity to explain his creation fully.

Cari nodded for him to continue, and couldn't help but smile from his excitement.

"The purpose of this creation is to travel into other dimensions of our universe and beyond! O.U.T. stands for 'Other Universal Transportaion'!" Blowhole gazed at Cari warmly. "But, there's only one problem that only you can help me with, Cari."

Cari was still fascinated of the intentions of this wonderful machine, and smiled when answering Blowhole. "What is it? I will certainly try to put life in this creation in anyway possible..."

Blowhole chuckled. "I was hoping for you to say that." the male dolphin pushed a blue button on his segway. Cari wondered what was she to do and quickly felt cold metal clasping her arms, tail, and neck. She couldn't move, even when she tried to break free.

"What are you doing!"

Blowhole laughed. "You fell into my trap! And, you volunteered, so you can't back out! I also forgot to mention, that O.U.T. has a very powerful energy that took humanity and all animals centuries to gather enough to fill a cup. So, just imagine how many years it took to take all this! Probably millions! This energy was gathered in different ways. By solar power of the sun, spiritual of the dead, and some that was gathered from other dimensions!"

Cari was amazed by this discovery, but one question floated her mind. "Wait a minute, how did_ you_ get the energy?"

"I had to travel practically the entire world to steal from people and animals that knew about it. Some, I just bribed." he answered

"But, how does trapping me help!" Cari returned to her trembling anger.

Blowhole sneered from delight. "Because, _Care_, O.U.T has a chance of not being a success. But, if it does become a success, I get to use it over and over again without any problems or mistakes as if you were recycling, you see, I just need a test run. If it doesn't succeed, all energy that was worked so hard for, will disappear within seconds...I can't let that happen. I was originally going to do was create an absorber if that happens, but there's a chance that it won't be a success either."

Blowhole's smile darkened. "But, if I get a living being, man or animal, the power would go into that entire being and die. Yet, the power will stay within that being. As if it were a container itself. I need you to be that container..."

The room grew tense as if it was suffocating oxygen. Blowhole remained smiling. "Thank you for volunteering."

"I DIDN'T VOLENTEER FOR THIS!" Cari screamed her lungs out full of fury.

Blowhole only replied with dark laughter.

Cari narrowed her eyes in response. Which caught Blowhole's attention. "Now, Care. Don't give me that look, for you _did _volunteered."

"HOW!" she raged.

"Anger, are you? Well, and I quote, 'I will certainly try to put life in this creation in anyway possible', and unquote. Enough evidence?"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Cari was now trembling in fear and rage.

Blowhole only found the sight hilarious, and kept on the dark laughter. "Not even in your dreams, my dear! You should have thought before action." The mad scientist dolphin pushed a few buttons and pulled a singled lever, which caused the tube filled with energy to increase it's light and hum O.U.T.

**"O.U.T is activated"** was the computer's voice.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Cari shrieked of fright, and struggled against the chair. That's when she noticed that the metal that was attached to her was also attached to something else. It was a long, thick wire that led to O.U.T. Cari theorized that this was how she would be the 'container'.

Blowhole, set the coordinates to a random dimension, to test if it would work. "I wish you luck, Cari!"

Everything seem to be in slow motion when Blowhole pulled down the final lever. Cari tried to break free, but was in no success, but she started to naw the wiring that connected to O.U.T.

Blowhole then watch O.U.T. fully use it's potential, and the energy rised it's light. He stared squinting, and sheild his eyes from the increasing light.

**"O.U.T. has malfunction"**

Blowhole widen his eyes, but still remained calm, knowing the energy will at least be safe.

**"Power energy is decreasing"**

The mad-scientist dolphin's eyes grew huge. How was this possible? Through the light, Blowhole used his segway and soon was next to Cari. He squinted to witness the victory smirk of the female dolphin. "I win..."

The light was gone in an instant, and O.U.T. was rusty and almost fully destroyed from the high power.

**"O.U.T. has been damage and power energy is no longer with us"**

Those words repeated in Blowhole's mind, and he angrily turned to see Cari smirking away and the wires that were connected to O.U.T. was chewed through it's wiring. He now knew Cari chewed it to see another day.

Blowhole was beyond fury, but not that she was alive.

The energy power is forever gone...

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry I took so long to wright this! I never knew how much stuff I had to do over the past month. If the chapter was bad, I'm sorry for disappointing you. Please tell me what I did wrong so I can become a better writer...or typer. Anyway, I hope some of you do like it. I promise I will update another chapter sooner than another month. Sorry again! I hope I stayed everybody in character, if I didn't, please tell me what I did wrong. Also, I would have no negative feelings whatsoever. I just want you all to be honest. Oh, and I'm sorry about my editing. My computer keeps rejecting the saves I try to edit.

This entire story is for "AlysaaLioness". I hope you like the story so far, my friend! And Kino111, I hope I kept you in character. If anybody is confused let me elaborate. Cari is actually based off of Kino111. Including some of the looks.

Please Read and Review to anyone who read this!

I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or any of it's characters. They belong to DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon.

I do own the story "RWA"

Kino111 owns Cari the dolphin

Kudos! Peace out! XD


	3. Julien's Beginning

_**Chapter 2: Julien's Beginning**_

The sun rised over the city of New York and hit it's golden light upon Central Park Zoo. The three lemurs were in the moon-bounce where they were all still asleep.

But, one started to wake.

King Julien slowly opened his eyes when the sun caressed it's warmth upon him. He sat up and stretched his body. The lemur king squinted his eyes from the sunlight. He stood and gazed over to Mort and Maurice, who were still soundly asleep. Julien watched them for a moment before becoming bored. He got up and slowly started jumping up and down. Which made Maurice and Mort flying in the air in the process. This was not surprising to them though. Yet, they still wanted the lemur king to stop.

"Your, Majesty! Please, stop!" Maurice yelled this when he hit his head on the moon-bounce's floor.

Mort let his arms fly as if he was a bird. "Weee! I'm bouncing!"

Julien stopped bouncing when he knew his servants were now fully awake. The three lemurs climbed out of their resting area.

When fully in the opening of their habitat, Julien fixed his whole gaze on his servants. "Good! You're all awake! Now, today's list to be do-"

"WATCH OUT!" came a warning yell from the penguins' habitat.

The lemur king turned to only get hit by a bowling pin. He staggered back and fell on his bottom, his eyes were unfocused and he shook his head to regain it. Julien began to feel a major headache upon him.

The day so far, wasn't good.

"What is the meaning of this!" Julien rubbed his temples when complaining.

Maurice stood there in shock of the sudden of events that took place, the aye-aye snapped out of it and was soon next to his king.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright!"

Julien was still rubbing his temples and glared angrily at Maurice. "What do _you_ think, Maurice! Of course, I'm not all right! I was hit in the face with that _thing_," Julien points to the bowling pin on the side that was cracked when it hit the lemur King, he continued " and you ask such a thing!"

Maurice stayed silent, and Mort was soon by his side, but stayed silent to not feel the king's wrath.

A jump was heard and a soft landing. The three lemurs snapped to the source, but this only increased the lemur king's head-ache.

The source was a female penguin with a short stature, but tough body, she was average weight with a round head. Her eye-lashes were small, but noticeable. The female was named, Extreme, and was the new solider for the penguin elite team, but never really follows the rules.

"Hola, Julien! Sorry about the hit. I was just proving to Skipper of how far I can kick better than him. I sure proved him!" came the laugh of the penguin, Extreme. She waddled over to talk to them better.

Mort smiled, and jumped on Extreme to clinged her. "Off!" was her response. When he didn't let go she punched him and he fell off. But, that didn't stop his smile of delight.

"I'm a punching bag!"

Extreme rolled her eyes. While Maurice glanced at her. "Don't you think that was harsh?"

"No."

"Thought you would say that."

Julien felt anger towards the female penguin and his servants. First, they ignored him. Second, he was hurt because of Extreme. He knew the female penguin always was trouble for the penguins and he always found it funny and laughed about it. But, when _he_gets hurt. There is no exception.

"Extreme!" was the yell of the lemur king, as he put both of his paws on his forehead to decrease the pain.

The female penguin fixed her gaze from Maurice to Julien. "What?"

Julien narrowed his eyes in furry. "No one is to be hitting the king's face with any object, without punishment! An-"

"Yadda, yadda. Listen, amigo, I don't even listen to Skipper rules, what makes you think I would listen to you?" Extreme explained and ignoring the fury of the lemur king.

She rolled her eyes and went her way back to H.Q. "Adios!" She jumped over the stone wall and landed gracefully, she then went her way to the gate of the penguin habitat and went over to the water. Extreme popped up and went into the open hole of where the fish bowl was supposed to be located, but was on the side. She placed the fish bowl to it's rightful place on her way in.

The other penguins were already within the H.Q.

Julien wanted to march right over there and give the punishment. He was about to do so, but his servants stopped him.

"Your majesty, wait! Don't you know Extreme? She'll want revenge on you if you revenge on her! This will only turn up bad!" warned Maurice.

Mort nodded his head in agreement and added. "King Julien, she'll do something bad to you! If that happens, the feet will also be hurt!"

Julien simply blinked on Mort's warning, and rolled his eyes in response. He turned to Maurice. "Then I'll do something right back! No one is to be hurting the king! NO ONE!"

Maurice was about to say something else, but Julien gave him a glare of warning of his own. This kept the aye-aye quiet. Mort eyes started to water of the thought of something bad happening to the feet. Julien noticed this and gave a glare to Mort, who shrunk back in fear. Maurice narrowed his eyes, hating that Julien thinks he always seems to know it all, but doesn't. But, the aye-aye kept that to himself.

The lemur king ignored his servants' behavior and such. He then went his way to the penguins' H.Q.

Leaving his servants behind him.

No longer caring.

The lemur king quickly went over to a tree that went over the stone wall and stretched over to the H.Q. that belonged to his flightless neighbors. He climbed to the top of where clusters of leaves were located. Julien quickly jumped over a branch, and leaped down, to the penguins' habitat. The ring-tail went to the fish bowl and pushed it aside, letting himself having the entrance to the H.Q. He quickly climbed down the ladder and was soon on the ground of the penguins' headquarters.

Skipper was going through some files in the moment on the table, but quickly noticed Julien's entrance. He looked up to see the irritated king with his arms cross. This was a bit unusal for the lemur king to not make such a ruckus when visiting him and his team.

But, only Skipper noticed Julien's enterance. For all his team-mates were in Kowalski's lab, examining and asking of Kowalski's new invention. Skipper would have joined them, but he needed to go through some papers first, for classified reasons.

Skipper raised an non-exsistent eyebrow "Ring-tail?"

Julien face was full of anger. "Where's that pranking penguin, Extreme!"

Skipper was a bit suprise to see the blunt out of Julien for once. Usually, it was himself.

But, that was no excuse to barge in here and give off the impression of screaming to a team-mate of Skipper's.

No excuse at all.

"Ring-tail, you can't just barge in here and demand to see any of my team anytime you want! It's uncalled for!" Skipper snapped and pointed.

"But, she is to be being punished for her hitting me in the royal face!" Julien incountered, pointing to his face, indicating the small bruise on his forehead. But, barely noticeable.

Skipper chuckled a bit, of seeing the bruise, but stopped when he got the glare that belonged to Julien. Skipper coughed to play it off. "Listen, Ring-tail. Just tell me what happened, and then we can both talk about how we can fix this in a more reasonable way."

Julien scoffed. "There would be no reasonable way! I am the king, and I can do whatever I want!"

Skipper narrowed his eyes. "Then, there is nothing I can do, Ring-tail. So, get out of my H.Q.!" he threw Julien up the entrance of the fish bowl, and closed it. Julien went back to push it aside, but there was no use. It wouldn't budge.

The lemur king knew Skipper must have done something, and he did not like the locked security. The king should go where ever he wanted! But, perhaps he should worry about that later, it was almost time for Alice's route to feed the animals. And, not to mention, he heard the the bells ring when he was kicked out of the penguins' H.Q. The zoo was now opened, and he soon heard the chattering and footsteps of the tourist.

Julien quickly made his way to his 'kingdom', without the humans noticing him, and saw Maurice and Mort relaxing on the lay-out chairs.

"Maurice, where's my food?" spoke Julien with stern

Maurice turned towards him. "Hasn't come yet."

The lemur king pouted. But, he was then hit in the face again, except by a mango. "OW! My royal face!"

"Ha! Look at that dumb lemur in pain!" laughed a child voice.

Julien snapped his attention up to see a small boy, with pure red hair, and a light blue jacket. His pants where khaki, but Julien couldn't care less of the appearance of the human child. That boy hit him right in the face! He was going to get it!

The ring-tail grabbed the fruit that hit him and aimed it at the laughing boy. Julien threw it as hard as he can. The tall lemur hit his target. Julien smirked victoriously when he heard the cry of the human child. That will show him.

"What's going on here!" came the voice of Alice.

Julien's smirk vanished when hearing the zoo-keeper. Knowing full well that the child would blame him.

"Th-hat lemur! Threw a mango...at my face!" cried the boy, and pointed to his nose, that was bleeding. Julien chuckled at the boy, knowing the boy deserved it anyway.

The boy continued to cry, and Julien couldn't stop chuckling that soon turned into laughter. Maurice and Mort saw what happened, and both couldn't believe the cruelty their king did. Sure, the boy started it, but was it really necessary to laugh at his pain? The boy was bleeding for crying out loud! Mort even started to glare at Julien, and Maurice followed the same. Julien didn't even notice his servants' glares. The laughter continued.

"There, there." Alice comforted the boy, but clearly annoyed. "You better go to the infirmary. I'll take care of the lemur."

The boy nodded, and took off to the direction of the infirmary.

Even though the boy was gone, Julien continued his laughter, who was also bending his knees for they were loosing strength of his laughing. But, it immediately ceased when he felt a hand wrap around his waist and threw him to a cell-cage. He blinked a couple of times to re-focus himself. His body was sliding back and forth, indicating the cage was swinging of movement. Before Alice turned a corner, Julien saw the glares of his servants.

He felt rage, they can't glare at their king like that!

The penguins watched him leave. All feeling ashamed at the lemur king for his actions. Julien glared at them.

This just wasn't his day.

Alice took another turn, and the the otters' habitat. Julien saw Marlene, who was playing tricks for the humans. She frowned when she saw Julien in the cage. Marlene didn't know what happened, and she worried for the lemur king. Julien saw her worry, and smiled at her. Marlene weakly smiled back, not knowing how to react. But, she soon went back to playing tricks for the humans again, for that was her job and purpose.

The female zoo-keeper finally made the last turn to another small building. It gave the lemur king the cold vibe up his spine. It had only one window, and a single door in the middle of the wall ahead of them. Alice opened the door with her keys of all doors of the zoo. Inside was just depressing and dull to Julien.

There were other cages, but many were dusty. Some were decent, like the cage he was in now. Alice put him on a shelf, and placed food and water in his cage. Julien breathed, and didn't like the feeling of the air. It was too stuffy and suffocating. He thought Alice noticed it too, when she took a deep breath and coughed.

"Yuck! It's ugly in here!" she complained. She went over to a closet that was next to the shelf. Alice got out a fan, and plugged it to the socket on the wall. She turned the handle, and it soon blew air. Alice pointed the fan towards Julien, and he felt the clammy air. This was no better to the lemur king.

Alice scoffed at Julien. "You know, the zoo can get sued because of you! And, if that happens, you're out of here, pal!" the female left in a huff, and slammed the door shut.

Julien stared at the door, and tried to open his cage. But, no success. He let his paw fall to his side, and he lazily laid back. Knowing he would be here for a while. In his own thoughts to wonder. But, he hated when he was left alone with his thoughts. They thought too much of his past, present, and tries to predict the future. It messes up his morals of living freely. Julien felt fury of his inner thoughts, and always tries to ignore them. But, whenever he's alone, they crawl back to haunt him.

His inner thoughts said many things. But, all of them he disagrees, even though they proved points and no backfires of their messages. To him, they were the worst enemy. Wait, he takes that back, they are the worst _enemies_. There were more than one voices in his head. Sometimes, Julien believes he is crazy, but he never would admit that. Even if death itself was in front of him. His thoughts are probably his worst nightmare. They strike when he is asleep, he's surprised that he doesn't wake up with a jump. But, they were only dreams and thoughts. They would never affect him in real life.

Julien made sure of that.

The lemur king widen his eyes. He started to hear the whispers that inhabit his mind...wait, a minute...these whispers were different...They were outside his mind!

Julien glanced around quickly in the room, now knowing he is not alone.

"There he is!" whispered a creature.

Julien snapped to the source, and the creature dashed towards him, causing him to not witness the full form of his attacker. The thing opened the cage and grabbed Julien on the snout. There was major pain, as if he/she were squishing and cracking his snout. There was another, and Julien did witness the form, and then he noticed the full form of his attacker.

They were lobsters.

The lemur king knew that the last time something like this similar happened was when he was kidnapped by...could it be?

The lobsters tied him up with thick seaweed, and Julien could not escaped. When he tried before, they only pinched him more, which made him yelp. When the lobsters were done tying him, the lobster that was attacking Julien by the snout, let go. The other lobster took out a walkie-talkie.

Julien was about to scream, but the lobster that pinched his snout before, punched the side of his neck, and Julien's world began to fade to black. While no words could escape his mouth, only to be replaced by moans and grunts.

But, before the lemur king saw only blackness, he heard the lobsters' words.

"Boss, we have him."

Julien's world was then darkness...

* * *

A/N: I'm done with my second chapter! Woohoo! Well, I kept my promise. I did the next chapt in less than a month. But, I will try harder to get the next chapter done faster. It's just that I have other stories to worry about as well, so please excuse my slowness. I will try to get better, my friends. Also, I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the first, and less epic. But, I didn't know how to make the beginning of Julien's part with epics. Considering he's not an evil villain or whatnot. At least he has mental problems in a way. ^_^

I hope I did okay. And, just you wait for the next chapter. The third will be centered with our favorite female cub, Kiara! Then, the real ultimate adventure begins.

The story is a gift for "AlyssaLioness"

I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or it's characters. They belong to DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon.

I do not own Extreme the penguin, she belongs to "ExtremePenguin" (DeviantArt Member)

I do own this plot.

Thank you for reading this author's notes.

Kudos! Peace out! XD


	4. Kiara's Beginning

_**Chapter 3: Kiara's Beginning**_

The sun rose over the kingdom called the Pride-lands. It's green grass sways back and forth as nature's breath goes through the land's natural resources. The skies were a mixture of a glittering dark blue and purple, as the sun slowly rises over the horizon. The animals stretched and yawn, ready to full-fill their part of the great circle of life.

But, today was a very important and special day.

Princess Kiara awoke from her sleep, her eyes were droopy, but shook herself awake. She made her gaze to her sleeping parents, King Simba and Queen Nala. Kiara grinned, knowing they are knocked out, creating an opportunity to explore. She carefully went over her parents, as they lay asleep next to each other. Kiara then scurried over the pride to the freedom outside. She succeeded her challenge, and soon felt the fresh cooling air, and freshening winds.

It was just a beautiful day.

Kiara took a glance back at the den of the pride. She smiled in grace, for all were still sound asleep. The lioness princess skidded down Pride Rock as she saw the sun rose of it's magnificent aura. Kiara sighed of delight. She finally reached the bottom, and started for the waterhole, but sadly a voice stopped her.

"Kiara!"

Kiara froze and slowly made her head turn to see the worry, yet stern, face of her father. Apparently, Simba woke up when his daughter left the cave. For some reason, Kiara wasn't surprised. This wasn't the first time.

Simba climbed down from Pride Rock to reach his only daughter. Kiara let her ears fall, knowing she can't go anywhere now.

"Kiara, what are you doing out here? You know how dangerous it could be." explained Simba and sitting in front of Kiara, while she sat on the earthly ground as well.

Kiara sighed. "I know, daddy. It's just that, I want to explore. Is that such a bad thing?"

Simba smiled gently. "Yes, if there is danger. Now, I want you to return to Pride Rock, the rest of the pride are waking up."

Kiara nodded in response, and her and Simba strolled to their home, which was only a few feet away. Kiara sighed and took a glance behind her as the grass sways back and forth. She then gazed ahead, following her father back up to Pride Rock.

On the tip of the den, stood Nala, she watched her husband and child go up to her. "Kiara, what were you doing out there so early in the morning?"

"I just wanted to explore." resopnded Kiara solemnly.

Nala smiled. "Alright, just be careful next time."

"Thank you!" Kiara smiled in return. At least her mother knew how she felt.

Simba on the other paw.

"Nala, I don't think that's the best idea." Simba pointed out in worry.

The queen, fixed her vision at her husband. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Simba."

"Yeah, daddy, I'm always careful!" exclaimed Kiara with a bright smile.

Simba sighed. "Well, it's still to early, perhaps you should go out later."

Kiara's smiled dropped, but nodded in understanding. "Okay."

"Good. Besides, Rafiki will be visiting to deliver some news." Simba added.

Nala was watching her daughter in pity, for Kiara was just as curious as Simba when he was her age. And, he was allowed to go explore when he was a cub. Nala knew Simba over-protected her, but he was the father and king. And, Nala had to let things be and hope for the best. But, when Nala heard about Rafiki she instantly gathered her attention on Simba.

"Is it good news?" questioned the queen.

"I don't know for sure. According to Zazu, it was just news. I guess we will find our answer later." answered Simba.

Kiara was listening to her parents' conversation, and her mind started to wonder the possibilities of Rafiki's news. Perhaps it has to do with something about the Great Kings of the Past. Though, she didn't know for sure, and apparently, her parents didn't know either.

Soon, the rest of the pride awoke, and the lionesses were getting ready for hunting. Kiara watched them silently, dreaming of one day of going hunting as well. She loved the feeling of rush and concentration, though sometimes she drifts off, which is real bad for the skills of hunting. Kiara tries to work on that flaw, though.

The lionesses then took off, only leaving their king, princess, Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa.

But, pretty soon Simba and Zazu were going to take off to patrol the kingdom.

"Now, Kiara I want you to stay near Pride Rock and near Timon and Pumbaa, alright?" Simba ordered his daughter.

Kiara smiled and nodded. "Okay, daddy. I'll won't wonder off."

Simba smiled in return. "Alright, hope you have fun with Timon and Pumbaa."

Kiara giggled. "I think it would be fun! Bye!"

The king said his goodbye and started down Pride Rock, while Zazu was besides him, talking about the animals' events around.

Soon, both bird and lion were gone.

"Well, Princess Kiara, I guess it's just us!" exclaimed Timon, besides Kiara from the left.

Pumbaa was on the right. "What do you want to do? We can talk, eat grubs, your chioce!"

Kiara thought before answering who had a a playful smirk. "Lets play!" she suddenly got in a pouncing position and was jumping around Timon and Pumbaa.

Timon chuckled nervously. "Perhaps something else, Ki-Oof!" Timon fell backwards once Kiara pounced on him with a laugh. But, Timon wasn't enjoying as much. Actually, he was struggling to get off. Kiara finally stepped off when Timon's face started to turn blue.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Timon."

The meerkat took many deep breaths to regain the air he lost. "Don't,...do...that...again!" he huffed and wheezed in-between words.

Kiara nodded, feeling guilty.

"Oh, eased up on her, Timon. She just wanted to play." reasoned Pumbaa to his best friend.

Timon glared at Pumbaa. "But, I'm not a chew toy!"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know any better, Timon." Pumbaa in-countered.

Kiara growled at that response.

"Well, she should!" Timon shouted back, clearly irritated, not even thinking what he is saying.

Kiara growled louder.

"Have a heart would you, Timon! She's just a cub!"

Kiara, filled with rage, left to the tall grasses that surrounded Pride Rock, while the meerkat and warthog kept fighting.

"Well, I ha-Hey! Where's Kiara?" asked Timon.

Pumbaa blinked. "I don't know."

Timon sighed. "Oh, I feel terrible. She ran off because of me..."

"No, no, it was my fault. I shouldn't have said those things about her just being a cub. I should have known better!" Pumbaa felt tears emerge.

Timon shook his head. "No, you were at least trying to back her up. I was the enemy."

Pumbaa sniffed. "Well, we better find Kiara."

"Right." Timon agreed.

* * *

Kiara was running in the tall grasses, she just needed time for herself.

That's when she heard the shouts of her name.

She refused to go back.

Kiara knew they didn't really mean it much. But, sometimes she feels that is what Timon and Pumbaa DO think about her. Then again, it could be anger that spoke. Well, Kiara just needed time to her own nether less. Lately, she felt everyone won't let her be who she really is. Though, Kiara questions who she is. But, should would find our someday. Kiara was going to make sure of that.

She heard the rustling around her, knowing Timon and Pumbaa were looking for her.

* * *

Simba was strolling with Zazu, both keeping an eye out to make sure everything goes well through the kingdom. That was when they spotted the mandrill, Rafiki.

The lion king and red-horn bill, soon met up with him.

Though, Rafiki was in panic.

Simba saw this immediately. "Rafiki, what's wrong!"

"Today, is a dangerous day, Simba! Gather your pride, family, and friends! You must all go to Pride-Rock! Stay there until the day is over! You have to do it now!" Rafiki warned, as he started to push Simba towards the direction of Pride-Rock.

Zazu spoke. "Now, wait! We can just run around all over the place without an explanation!"

"Zazu's right, Rafiki. I have to explain the whole pride what is happening, but I can't do that if I don't know myself." Simba agreed.

Rafiki nodded in understanding, and pointed his stick towards Pride-Rock. "We'll talk and jog."

Simba agreed, and Rafiki leaped on the lion king's back. Simba started to jog towards his home.

* * *

Kiara was still running with the grass to keep herself hidden. The sky began to darken, for black clouds were gathered. Thunder was heard and lightening was stroked across the sky. Kiara started to get frightened. Not just that there was soon to be a storm.

The lightning was pure blood red.

* * *

"Every thirty years there is a day of the spirits of the dead. Let it be good...and evil." began Rafiki.

Simba widen his eyes a little when hearing _evil _spirits. Zazu gulped.

They all noticed of how dark the sky has darken.

* * *

The lioness princess continued the run, as the winds picked up around her. She started to hear whispers around her, that was not normal. It was if they were there, but not there.

The black clouds started to swirl together as a red light was starting to form.

* * *

"When it's that day, good and evil spirits return to their homelands. The good spirits visit their loved ones, while the evil try to terrorize the occasion."

Red blood lightning hit acrossed the sky.

* * *

Kiara was terrified now. The winds were nearly picking her up. She snapped up to see what that was impossible.

Above her was clouds swirling together, and it's center was a mixture of black and white light.

* * *

Simba, Rafiki, and Zazu made it back at Pride Rock Where they met the pride in the den, terrified of the storm outside.

Nala saw her husband and widen her eyes. "Simba, where's Kiara!"

As if on que, Timon and Pumbaa ran in, as their faces showed horror.

"SIMBA! WE LOST KIARA, SHE RAN OFF!" Timon shrieked

"WHAT!"

* * *

"AHHHHH!" screamed Kiara as another force pulled her to the sky, where blue light was the center. The clouds of the darkness, and the black and white light was soon sucked into the blue light. Pulling everything around it to it's blue sapphire aura.

Kiara shut her eyes as the blue light engulfed her, as the rest of the storm around it.

* * *

Simba and Nala ran out of the den. Surprised of what they saw.

Everything was normal. There was no storm and Kiara wasn't in sight.

* * *

Kiara felt energy develope her, and she peeked her eyes open to see many colorful lights flash through. She sensed there were others with her, she glanced around with squinting eyes and saw the dark and white lights, including the other parts of the storm. Everything seemed to roar at her and she started to scream again.

The princess then saw a black tunnel in the end, and without any choice she fell into it.

_**THUD**_

"What the!" shouted a voice.

Kiara was weak and injured, but made herself open her eyes a little. The only thing she saw was a piercing red orb staring down at her.

Kiara then closed her eyes.

Letting exhaustion and unconsciousness overcome her...

* * *

A/N: Greetings again! I finished my third chapter! :D I tried to get it faster and I think I did. I hoped I kept everyone in character, for this is kind of a double present thing. You see, today is Alyssalioness's birthday! :D

Happy birthday, my friend! :D

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. ^^

That is all for now except for a few disclaimers.

**I do not own The Lion King and/or it's characters. They belong to Disney.**

**I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar and/or it's characters. They belong to DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon.**

**I do own this plot.**

**This is a gift for AlyssaLioness**

Please review and/or read! :D

Kudos! Peace out! XD


	5. When They Meet

_**Chapter 4: When They Meet**_

"Is she awake?"

"Well, she is stirring alot. I don't know for sure."

"But, the king must fully know!"

"You're not a king in my book."

Kiara slowly opened her eyes to see the owners of the voices, and after she refocused her eyes.

She gasped in surprised.

For one thing, everywhere in sight was...bulgy? Like, more fuller if anything. The room she was in was some type of room, that was cold, dark, and stoned grey. There was no exit, but black metal bars was in the front of the room. Also, Kiara was surprised to see a huge fish, and a weird-looking squirrel staring at her.

The big fish had sapphire blue eyes, a sleek and firm body, but what caught Kiara's attention the most, was the yellow stripes on her forehead. That was just bizarre, same as the hole on her head.

The mutated squirrel, wore a leafy hat, his fur was different shades of grey, he had bright orange-yellow eyes, and unlike other squirrels, he didn't have buck teeth. Another phenomenon to Kiara was that the squirrel had a black and white striped tail.

Both of them were facing away from Kiara, arguing.

"W-who are you?" Kiara asked weakly.

The two creatures snapped towards her, surprised that she is now awake.

"We should be asking that question to you. But, if you must know, I'm Cari Morris." answered the tall fish.

The mutated squirrel stood straight, smiled, and puffed out his chest. "King Julien the 13th. Lord of the lemurs."

Kiara giggled at bit at the lemur named Julien. "I'm Kiara."

Julien smiled at her and turned to Cari with arms crossed. "See? She is to be being polite, unlike you, Miss Fishy-face."

"Call me that one more time! I swear I-" Cari started, until Kiara interrupted.

"Where are we?"

Cari blinked and fixed her vision on Kiara. "We're in Coney Island, Brooklyn. But, in a layer."

"Layer? What do you mean?" Kiaraslowly stood up, trying to regain her strength.

Julien huffed. "Blowy kidnapped us! If you are to be being confused!"

Cari rolled her eyes. "Correction, he kidnapped you. Me and this cub over here are here by accident. And, you didn't answer her question, imbecile."

"I am not an imbecile! You are to be the imbecile, Ms. Fishy-face!"

"I warned you! Now, I hav-"

"HEY!" yelled Kiara.

Julien and Cari snapped their attention to Kiara.

"Could someone PLEASE just answer my question?" Kiara pleaded. She already had enough of this at home.

"I can answer, young cub." came a voice in the front of the room.

Kiara, Cari, and Julien made their gazes to the source. There stood a tall fish, but on some type of vehicle that Kiara did not recongnize. This fish was the same species as Cari's, though his structure was more of a male built. But, it was the red orb on his left eye that made Kiara shivered. She noticed that behind that red sphere, was a scar, and the red orb was attached to a metal-blue crescent. But, the scar caught her curiousity greatly.

Cari growled at the male. "You! Because of you, I'm stuck here with this idiot!" she pointed towards Julien.

Julien crossed his arms and pouted. "Blowy, she's making fun of me! I demand you to make her stop that! For I am the king."

Kiara sighed. "Just PLEASE answer my question already. All this argueing is making my head hurt." she rubbed her head to indicate her point.

"To Cari, too bad so sad, get over it! To Julien, you can be the king of the universe and I won't EVER obey your commands." the male chuckled at the last statement. He then put his whole attention on Kiara. "As for your question, you are in the underground where my state-in-the-art technology is placed and created."

"But, why am I here? And, who are you?"

"I am Dr. Blowhole! And, you are here to full-fill my starvation of knowledge and advantage! For you are from a different dimension. You are perfect for experiments." he smiled.

Kiara shivered in fear. "E-experiments? D-different dimension? W-what?"

Blowhole rolled his eye. "You don't know much, do you?"

"Do too! I...just never seen this...kinda stuff before."

"Just answer the girl's question, Blowhole. Get it over with already." commented Cari, trying to sit up, for she was laying on the floor. She didn't have any legs.

Blowhole sighed. "Fine." he gathered his attention to Kiara. "A dimension, is further than this universe, and it can be different than the other."

"Is that why everything is so...buldgy?"

"Yes. So, I assume that your dimension was...?" Blowhole trailed, waiting for Kiara's answer.

Kiara thought it over. "...flat?"

Blowhole smirked and nodded, getting a clip-board out from the side of his segway, and wrote something down. He then looked back up to Kiara. "I see. Well, to answer the other questi-"

"Wait...I'm still a little confuse of the first answer."

"Are you talking about the underground thingy?" asked Julien, now besides Kiara.

Kiara shook her head. "No, the dimension one."

"It's a place further away from this world, and the limit after the stars, if you will." Blowhole answered with a sigh of annoyance.

"Oh...so it's beyond your stars?"

Blowhole nodded once. "Yes."

"Okay, I get it now. So, what's an experiment exactly?" Kiara nodded then asked.

"Basicly, an expermient is testing on the subject to prove your hypothesis and/or discovery."

Kiara gulped. "I'm going to be a test subject!"

"My, you catch up quickly." Blowhole sarcastically pointed out.

The made the lioness growl in response.

"This is making me bored! Just let me return to my home, and then you can do whatever you want to be doing." Juliencomplained with a pouting posture.

Cari sneered at Julien. How can he be so inconsiderate? This cub is soon to be an experiment to a mad scientist, and all this lemur wants is to go home and forget her? This boiled Cari's blood.

Kiara noticed the reaction of Cari and stayed silent, but was frightened of the upcoming events.

Blowhole thought this scene in front of him was hilarious. For one thing, Kiara is terrified of him. Another, is Julien thinking he had the option of returning home. The dolphin, or big fish as Kiara thinks, lets out his cackle.

Julienstarted to silently laugh with him, not knowing that the laughter of Blowhole is practically rejection of Julien's request. But, Julien ceased laughing when Cari slapped him in the head.

"Ow! No one is to be hurting the king!"

"You, idiot! He's rejecting your request ALSO laughing at Kiara's fear! And, all you can do is laugh!" Cari snapped.

Julien wasn't paying attention to the 'rejecting the request' part. But, the other statement he heard. "I am the king and I can do whatever I want, Ms. Fishy-Face!"

"THAT'S IT!" Cari was getting ready to tackle Julien, who was getting ready to fight back.

"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!" Blowhole interrupted, causing to stop Cari's upcoming attack on Julien. Both dolphin and lemur snapped their attention to Blowhole. "This is just getting annoying now!"

Kiara slowly made her way behind Cari, more terrified at the mad scientist in front of her.

Blowhole breathed through his blowhole to cool himself down, and saw Kiara's movements. He chuckled at Kiara. Blowhole then turned his attention to the side. "Red 26, open the gate! But, make sure our prisoners and my pet won't escape!"

The trio in the cell heard a voice, but more of a nazzle and male. "Right away, sir!"

The cell started to part ways, but three cages fell from the ceiling. Trapping the three separately, and locking them in the process. Blowhole went his way over to Kiara, who shivered when the shadow of Blowhole loomed over her. He picked up the cage with ease, and went his way out of the cell.

"I hope you enjoy your stay!" Blowhole laughed to Julien and Cari.

The gate soon closed.

Leaving only Cari and Julien...

* * *

A/N: Now, some of you are probably thinking. Why was this so short? Well, to answer that, I thought it would be easier for everyone for short chapters and faster, than long chapters and slow timing. So, here it is.

Now, there are two questions in this chapter.

Question 1: What's the story of the events in-between chapters 1, 2, and 3.

Question 2: When did Blowhole's lobsters return?

These two questions would be answered in the next chapter. So, please keep on reading, my friends! :D

I do not own The Lion King and/or it's characters. They belong to Disney and it's corporations.

I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar and/or it's characters. They belong to DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon

I do own this plot.

This is a gift for AlyssaLioness and she owns the title of the story

Please read and review!

Kudos! Peace out! XD


	6. Backstory and The Fail

_**Chapter 5: Backstory and The Fail**_

Cari and Julien were no longer within their cramped cages. But, Julien's back was shown in Cari's eye view. But, she knew one thing that she did find odd.

Julien was depressed.

But, the real question is, why?

"Hey, Julien." called Cari, wondering what's the matter with the lemur king.

Julien slowly made his way to face Cari. "Yes?"

"Even though we hardly know each other, and sometimes we despise each other. And, I may not be the best animal here, but I do know when there is something up. So, what's wrong?" questioned Cari, who actually was concerned.

Julien sighed. "I...am to be feeling...bad."

"What?"

"I am to be feeling bad! Okay?" Julien snapped.

Cari blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"It's that girly cubby." explained the lemur king, while he crossed his arms in a huff.

The female dolphin then smirked. "Oh, I see. You are concerned for her well-being. I have to say, Julien, I'm shocked."

"Socked?" Julien asked a little confused "But you don't wear socks, Ms. Fishy face...or do you?"

Cari blinked at Julien. "No. That's not what I meant."

"You are just confusing the King!" he snapped as he rolled his eyes. "I just hope that Blowy don't hurt that strange cub-girly so much..."

Cari sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah..." she then started to slowly drift off.

"What's wrong, Ms. Fishy face?" Julien asked curious.

Cari grolwed at the name, but let it slide. "Just thinking of...how do I explain this? The events after the whole malfunction thing."

"The events of tha-what?" Julien asked really confused. Cari rolled her eyes.

"Before you were captured, basically." Cari stated.

"Oh I see..." then he glanced around. "Well, since we are trapped in this boring place, why you don't talk about it?"

The female dolphin didn't for sure if that was the brightest idea. For, it had its disturbing moments. But, Julien had the right to know the upcoming.

Cari sighed. "Alright..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Blowhole continued to stare at his ruined invention. Cari was smirking behind him, knowing she lived through this experience of a lifetime._

_"Well, Blowhole. It seems your little plan was ruined. And, since that happened, I guess you should ship me off." Cari smiled and suggested. I mean, Blowhole doesn't need her, and he would have to hate Cari, now that she ruined his dream._

_Blowhole slowly turned towards her with a dark scowl._

_Cari blinked but showed no fear._

_"I think you're not going anywhere..."_

_"What?"_

_Blowhole chuckled darkly. "Do you think that I will let any animal out, who knows about my base? I think not."_

_Cari widen her eyes. She forgotten about that._

_Blowhole smirked and got near her. "Your nightmare has just began."_

_In that moment a boom was heard from another room._

_The male dolphin was confused and went his way to the other room._

_Cari struggled to get free, but she wasn't strong enough to break through metal. So, she tried to listen to what was happening to the other room where Blowhole disappeared to._

_There was laughter that belonged to the mad scientist. Blowhole appeared in front of Cari, with many lobsters behind him._

_There seemed to be at least 50._

_"What the?" Cari was surprised._

_The lobsters surrounded Cari, and Blowhole was right in front of Cari's eyes view._

_"Why, these are my servants. Who stayed loyal to return to me and work for me." Blowhole answered Cari's confusion._

_Cari fixed her vision to a random lobster. "Why the hake would you want to come back?"_

_The lobster smirked at her. "We lobsters always sided with evil. And, it's fun to hurt others such as yourself." he snapped his claws to indicate._

_Cari swallowed nervously._

_Blowhole smirked at Cari's reaction. This was going to be fun._

_"Wait, hold up. How did you get here anyway?" Cari asked confused. It doesn't make any sense that lobsters dropped by randomly._

_"We hacked into the computer system to ship us here." answered another lobster._

_That answered Cari's question clearly._

_Blowhole fixed his vision to his minions. "Lobsters, because of this dolphin!" he pointed to Cari with a sneer. "The invention O.U.T. is no longer with us!"_

_The lobsters booed at Cari, who glared at the lobsters around her._

_"But! This will not be the end of our evil!" Blowhole announced with determination._

_The lobsters started to cheer a bit, but calmed down for Blowhole to continue._

_Cari widen her eyes a bit._

_"True, we won't have the opportunity to travel to other dimensions. But, we have the opportunity to take over this world! Yet, we all know who will stop us." Blowhole growled._

_"Penguins." The lobsters grunted of annoyance. Cari was confused._

_"The pen-gu-ins, that's right. So, I've decided that we will not make any plans to take over the world, YET! We shall KILL the pen-gu-ins first! ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Blowhole yelled with energy._

_The lobsters cheered loudly._

_Cari widen her eyes larger of the word, 'kill'._

_"And, we shall do it by adding another revenge on my list! We will recapture that ring-tail lemur! Using him as bait once more! Once we kill the penguins! WE WILL KILL THE LEMUR TOO!" Blowhole announced._

_The lobsters cheered louder than before._

_Cari gasped in shock._

_"KILL, KILL, KILL!" Blowhole laughed darkly and chanted._

_Soon the lobsters chanted with him, and Cari was getting angrier by each word._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Cari sighed at the memory, while continuing the story. "Once after that announcement, they locked me up and started the plan. Soon, you arrived. Then, well you and me met, complained and argued for the time being. Soon, the cub Kiara arrived."

Julien's attention was mostly on one subject. "Are you sure of that? The one with...eh...kill?" he asked worried. Cari just nodded.

Julien expression turned into fear. "Ki...kill me?" he asked with a trembling voice, "Blowy wants to kill me?"

Cari sighed in depression. "I'm afraid so. But." she narrowed her eyes in determination. "I will NOT let that happen Julien. We, together, are going to stop Blowhole and save that cub." her expression turned dark. "No matter how much the cost."

"I don't know. I don't have any money here..." Julien replied a little worried.

Cari started at him as an idiot.

But he continued. "But wait a minute, Ms. Fishy face, why are you worried about me?" he asked her confused. "I thought that you didn't like me..."

"Well, I don't want anybody to die. Lets just leave it like that." Cari answered.

"Okay..." Julien answered with a little of uncertainly. "So, what is your plan, Ms Fishy face?

"Um...I haven't thought of it yet." Cari admitted with a nervous smile.

"What?" Julien asked surprised. "You haven't got a plan?" and then he turn to see the door of the cell. "Definitely today is not my day..."

"You're telling me..." Cari sighed with agreement.

Julien sighed, but suddenly he glanced up, there was a small vent that was part of the air conditioning of the cell, Julien observed it carefully and then he smiled.

"Hey, I think I got an idea..." he suddenly said. "Yeah, it's an idea!"he said with enthusiasm, while jumping to his feet.

"You? An idea? Alright, I'll humor you, what is it?" asked Cari.

"Can you see that vent?" he asked her as he pointed to the side-roof, Cari nodded. "Well, I am to be thinking I'm small enough to get in it, if I could get inside that gate I could find an exit of this cell, then I could free you, Ms Fishy face, and we could try to save the strange girly cub. What do you think about my wonderful plan?" he asked proud, as he smirked with victory.

Cari thought it over. "That's not a bad idea...Alright, go give it a shot, Julien."

"Yeah, but now...how am I, the king, going to get to that gate?" he asked for himself, but suddenly Cari raised him with her nose. "Wait, what are you doing, Ms Fishy face?" but suddenly she used him as a ball and she shoot him to the gate."Oh my stomach...I don't feel very good..." he complained with a dizzy voice.

"Shh! Quiet! You don't want anybody hear your echo!" Cari loudly whispered.

"Okay, okay I understand, Ms Fishy face..." he said while he recovered of his dizziness and then he looked the tunnel in front of him, it was pretty dark, he gulped.

Cari awaited. Julien crawled in and saw an exit of another vent, there was a control panel outside. But, a lobster was in it.

"This is not good..." he murmured.

Julien crawled back to the cell, that held Cari. He then jumped out of the vent to the floor, he then sighed. "Someone is to be being blocking the macichine thingy to let us escape."

"Well, did you at least find other way out? Or, different way to get on the control panel? In other words, did you analyize?" Cari questioned, craving for answers.

"Yeah, about th-" Julien was cut off when a siren was heard, as red lights blare the room. The vent that Julien crawled into before, shut closed with metal sealing it. Any other possible exit reacted the same. The red lights then went off, including the siren.

"Hey! What happened?" Cari asked confused, though she already predicted. They were caught.

A lobster then was in front of the cell, but was outside it. He smiled darkly at them. "Though you would escape, aye?"

Cari narrowed her eyed in response.

Julien responded differently. "Yes."

The lobster smirked in reply. "Well, you thought wrong. Did you think Doctor Blowhole would make it that easy? No, he made sure this place was more secure than the last time." The lobster smirked wider. "I caught you two on camera, or mostly the lemur. And, you two will be punished dearly. I know Doctor Blowhole will make sure of that." The lobster then left with those words as he laughed.

Cari and Julien were left alone again.

With fear and anger...

* * *

A/N: Well, here's the fifth chapter. And, the two questions were answered. Now, to ask the next question.

What is happening to Blowhole and Kiara in all this?

THAT would be answered in the next chapter, where it will center around them! Now, I like to thank a friend of mine. Though, I have to admit that she is one of my BFFs. Give it up for Veki-San! (DeviantArt Memeber) Yay! :D

Thank you, my friend!

You see, I was having a bit of a writer's block, but she helped me out! So, really, thank her for this chapter.

**I do not own Penguins od Madagascar and/or its characters. They belong to DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon.**

**I do not own The Lion King and/or its characters. They belong to Disney and its corporations.**

**This is a gift to "AlyssaLioness", and she owns the title of the story.**

**I do own the plot.**

**Me and Kino111 _(DeviantArt Member)_ own Cari the dolphin.**

Please Read and Review!

Kudos! Peace out! XD


	7. Experiments

**Pre A/N: I'll like to thank TanabiRocks426, SkullShovel, Bestial Moon, and AlyssaLioness for reviewing my story! ^^**

**Thanks, guys! You're great!**

**Now, here is another chapter, my friends! Enjoy! Please read and review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Experiments**_

Blowhole took Kiara to his lab. His mind drinking of the possibilities of discoveries that are hidden in this female cub. Blowhole still held a tight grip on Kiara's small cage. Who was frightened of what the dolphin, or big fish to Kiara, will do to her.

Once they arrived to the lab. Kiara observed the surroundings. The lab was huge to begin with, it was filled with all kinds of what Kiara calls, a lot of big, small metal, and glass stuff. There were two tubes that were centered in the middle. There were machines scattered everywhere, most were uncompleted.

Blowhole seated Kiara on a smooth and silver table. It was squared-shaped, and it had other objects on top of it. Such as tubes that were either empty or filled with different color liquids, and there was tools scattered, with small side-inventions. Kiara noticed this with curiosity written on her face. Blowhole saw her expression and he couldn't help but remember...no...he shouldn't remember such things. It's the past, and he attends to keep it far from him.

"I see you are interested in my latest in-complete work." Blowhole cut into Kiara's trail of thoughts.

She snapped towards him, and nodded slowly.

Blowhole took out the clip-board from before, and wrote something down. "Now, young cub. I'm going to ask you a couple of questions. If you don't answer truthfully, bad things would happen."

"What kind of bad things?" asked Kiara with a bit of a tremble.

The male dolphin smirked. "Bad things like, _shocking_ bad things."

"Shocking?"

"Yes. As if." Blowhole suddenly opened the cage and placed a helmet on Kiara, that immediately snapped on her head quickly and strapped itself. Blowhole closed the cage in a flash. Kiara blinked in surprise of the quick movement.

"Electricity was ripping through you." Blowhole finished his first statement.

Kiara tried to take off the helmet, but it wouldn't budge. She then stopped the hassle, and gave out a disappointed sigh.

"What do you want?" asked Kiara solemnly.

"Just ask the questions truthfully. And, if you do lie. The helmet will catch it." Blowhole smiled darkly.

Kiara nodded sadly in reply.

"Good, now first question. What is your name?"

"Kiara."

"Alright. And, where are you from?" Blowhole questioned and wrote down Kiara's every word.

Kiara sighed. "The Pride-lands."

"I see, and what is the appearance of your lands?"

"Um...well...it's full of green..." Kiara explained as best as she can.

Blowhole nodded with understanding. "Anything else?"

The female cub thought it over. "There is a huge rock, where the pride lives. And, there are many other animals too. Though, they don't live with us. They live around the Pride-lands."

"I'm assuming these OTHERS are prey?" Blowhole asked, but felt he already knew the answer.

Kiara blinked. "Well, yeah. But, they do something else too."

"Something else? You mean the prey plays another role?" The male dolphin questioned.

Kiara smiled, knowing she has a little more knowledge than the dolphin in this particular subject. "Yes. What my daddy told me, the lions eat them, but then we die, then the prey eats the grass. Which creates the great circle of life."

"That...actually makes sense. It is scientific, though it should have a different name." Blowhole smirked as he wrote down Kiara's words.

The princess cocked her head."What's wrong with the original?"

"It's idiotic. 'The Great Circle of Life'! Yes, not very creative or intelligent." Blowhole encountered with small chuckle.

Kiara frowned. "Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"SO!"

"NOT!"

"S-"

"ENOUGH!" Blowhole cut in.

Kiara blinked, but remained silent.

Blowhole growled a bit. "Lets just move on." he glimpsed at his notes, and decided that was enough questioning for today.

Now, time for blood test.

"Alright, Kiara, that is enough questions for now. So, we are moving on to some blood tests."

"Blood...test?" Kiara gulped nervously. She may see blood all the time with prey and anything, but she was not glad to hear blood tests. Especially when she knows he would get blood from herself.

"Yes. Blood tests." Blowhole then grabbed a shot from the side of him, that was an inch long needle.

Kiara shivered at the site.

Blowhole opened the cage. That's when Kiara made her move and tried to escape, but the helmet stopped her. It shot electricity in her entire being, and it was PAINFUL, she screamed at full volume. Never would she thought to experience much pain. Blowhole watched her when electricity took over, and he had to flinch.

Kiara went back into the cage, closed it, and electricity was no longer in processing. Though, the pain was still with her, and she let tears fall as she whimpers.

The male dolphin in front of Kiara just watched. Though, unknown to her, his eye soften of sympathy. But, he quickly snapped out of it and grinned. "I guess I should have warned you about that."

Kiara looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Blowhole's grin dropped to a frown. "Look, just don't escape and you will be fine."

"I-I just want to go home..." Kiara sniffed and trailed.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I doubt it you will ever return home." Blowhole replied coldly.

Kiara widen her eyes as her tears fell. "I'm never going to see my family again!"

"You never will." The male dolphin replied.

The lioness princess, started to whimper a little louder as tears fell more rapidly. Knowing she will never see her dad, mom, the pride, her wondrous lands, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, and probably more. She is just going to stay here here for the rest of her life. Being an experiment.

Blowhole watched her, and suddenly he saw Kiara as someone else. He shook his head to snap out of it and growled to himself. For some odd reason, this cub was reminding of his past. Blowhole did NOT want anything to do with his past. Too many painful memories. But, this cub was bringing those moments back to him, as if it were haunted.

"Please! There has to be a way for me to return home!" Kiara cried.

"There is no way, Kiara. You're stuck here." Blowhole responded.

Kiara whimpered again.

Blowhole sighed. "Hey, it won't be SO bad. I won't kill you or anything. You may have some painful moments physically, but nothing else."

"Okay." Kiara whispered, as she tries to recover.

The male dolphin grinned and opened the cage once more. Then he grabbed Kiara's paw, and turned it over where he knew the wrist is where he would get the shot. He grabbed the needle, and carefully placed it in Kiara's veins, and in the small tube that was connected to the needle was being filled with blood.

Kiara felt the pain of the shot, but she grabbed the cage around her with the other paw to cease the pain a bit.

Blowhole was soon done, and he took the needle out and badged up Kiara's wrist so no blood will flow. He also cleaned the small wound up so it won't be infected.

"There. See? That wasn't so bad." The one-eyed stated.

Kiara nodded and smiled a bit. The mad scientist wasn't so bad, once you past his evil exterior. "Thank you."

Blowhole blinked his eye in confusion. "What?"

"Thank you. You were careful and you tried not to hurt me." Kiara smiled a bit more wider.

Blowhole rolled his eye. "Whatever."

Kiara giggled of his reaction. Blowhole sighed of annoyance.

He then closed the cage and started to leave.

"H-hey! Where are you going!" Kiara asked, not wanting to be alone.

"I'll be back." Blowhole replied as if he took off further.

"Please don't leave me." Kiara whispered.

_"Please don't leave me."_came a voice in Blowhole's head, when Kiara said those words.

Blowhole then came back next to Kiara. "I won't." he then glanced around and saw one of his lobsters going by. "Red 16!"

The lobster turned to him. "Yes, sir?" he then crawled where Blowhole stood.

The male dolphin gave him the needle where Kiara's blood was in. The lobster took it carefully.

"Take that to my lab. I'll soon get to it." Blowhole ordered.

The lobster nodded once. "Yes, sir." the male lobster then took off.

Kiara smiled up at Blowhole. "Thanks."

"Just don't get used to it." replied Blowhole darkly.

Kiara frowned, then nodded.

"Good." The make dolphin then glanced around in thought. "Perhaps, that is enough for today." Blowhole then opened the cage, and un-strapped the helmet. Blowhole closed the cage quickly when he was done, and locked it. The male dolphin soon grabbed Kiara's cage handle, as he placed the helmet next to the lab-table.

He took off to the prison cells that held Cari and Julien.

On the way there, there was silence between Kiara and Blowhole and everything around them. Once in a while they would hear lobsters go by them, but that was it.

That silence was soon broken.

"My, it's been a while." came a dark and sinister voice.

Blowhole stopped dead. "It can't be."

"You're not going to say greetings? That's is quite rude for you."

Kiara turned to the source, but never got the chance when Blowhole shoved Kiara to two passing lobsters.

"Take her to the cells! NOW!" Blowhole ordered with a yell, and a hint of fear.

The lobsters complied quickly and Kiara never saw the owner of the voice. Soon, Kiara was out of site.

Blowhole slowly turned to the voice, and his heart stopped when his theories of who it is were right.

"N-no! Why are you here?" Blowhole backed up to a wall, and he accidentally fell. Now his back was up against the wall, and the voice's shadow loomed over him.

In front of Blowhole was a13 ft. tall male dolphin. He seemed to weigh about 630 pounds and a little more. Had dark gray for the most of his body color, with a dark white in front, dark-forest green eyes. And, his left pupil is missing which makes it fully white, the eye also contains two scars slashed across.

The male dolphin in front of Blowhole smiled darkly. "I'm still looking for a proper greeting."

Blowhole shivered in reply.

The dark male dolphin smiled wider. "Fine. I'll go first."

Blowhole continued to tremble of the dark male dolphin.

The dark dolphin's smile only darken and said his next words.

"Hello, brother..."

* * *

A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN! What's this? A new character? And, GASP! It's the brother of Blowhole! It looks like Blowhole's past really is coming back to haunt him! Muwahaha! Now, there is a few questions.

1. What does Kiara remind Blowhole of?

2. Why did Blowhole's brother enter the picture?

3. What past does Blowhole hold?

Well, only the middle question will be answered in the next chapter. The first and last questions will be answered as the story progresses.

I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or its characters. They belong to DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon.

I do not own The Lion King and/or its characters. They belong to Disney and its corporations.

I own the plot and OC.

This is a gift to "AlyssaLioness".

Please read and review! :D

Kudos! Peace out! XD


	8. Jack

**A/N: I like to thank TanabiRocks426, PerryRocks and AlyssaLioness for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks, guys!**

**Here's the new chapter!**

**And, to all, please Read and Review!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Jack**_

Blowhole continued to tremble in fear of his brother, but responded. "J-Jack...why are you here?"

Jack smiled darkly at his younger brother. "Well, I came to tell you a very important matter. That may concern you."

"What?"

"Your 'killing the penguins' plan, isn't going to work!" laughed Jack.

Blowhole growled, but stopped when Jack gave him a wicked smile. "Victor, why so angry?"

"Don't call me that!" raged Blowhole.

Jack was unfazed of his brother's anger. "You can't run from your past, you know."

"I've been doing that all these years. What makes you think I can't?"

"Because, VICTOR, I'm here!" Jack stated with a sneer.

Blowhole gulped nervously, but knew his brother was right. He was here. But, the question is, why? Why would Jack come all this way just to tell him that his latest plans are to fail? There must be another reason. Blowhole studied Jack, and dropped his jaw when he realized something.

Jack didn't have a segway. Jack didn't have anything on him. He was FLOATING!

The dark dolphin saw Blowhole's shock expression, and smirked. "You are probably wondering why I'm floating. Well, there is an answer for that. You see, dear brother, the dark forces have given me the power of telekinesis, including much more knowledge."

"The dark forces?" Blowhole questioned in confusion.

Jack smiled darkly, as Blowhole felt the room darken. "Yes. The dark forces. They are the evil spirits of this world, and the other."

"Wait, other? What do you mean by that?"

The dark dolphin laughed. "You should know! You are the one who brought them here!"

"H-How?" Blowhole tried to come up with an answer of his own, but Jack beat him to it.

"You're invention. The one that failed, or so you thought."

Blowhole widen his eye of realization. "You mean, that because of my invention, O.U.T., it brought the evil spirits of that dimension into this one?"

"Good, you caught on quickly." smiled Jack darkly. "Also, it combined those spirits and ours. Isn't it great?"

Blowhole may have been evil, but messing with the supernatural is dangerous and deadly. He wouldn't even get into that, you'll have to be a mad animal to do so. Jack fit that occupation perfectly. "No. But, Jack get out of this while you still can!"

"You still care? That's a joke! Well, I guess the old you is still buried deep down. I'm a different story." Jack commented with a chuckle.

Blowhole try to sit up more, but he kept sliding back down. "Jack, is that the only reason you returned?"

Jack smiled brighten of pure joy and evil. "There is another reason. More of a warning really. As I said before, your penguins plan won't work, why? Because I beat you to it!"

"W-what?" Blowhole stuttered, now a bit more terrified.

* * *

The penguins were on their way to Coney Island, and were in front of an open area, as darkness surrounded them.

Private glanced around in fear. "Are you sure this is a safe place, Skippah? Why couldn't we use the bottle-sodas like before?"

"Because Kowalski forgot to fill them up again." answered Skipper as he started to waddle a little forward.

Rico nodded with a grunt and continued foreward.

"Sorry about that, Private. But, it's not so bad." commented Kowalski as he patted Private on the back.

"I suppose not..." trailed Private.

But, all the penguins ceased movement as they heard laughter around them.

* * *

"Yes. As we speak they are being taken care of." Jack smiled darkly as his face glowed of the darkness around him.

Blowhole widen his eye in response.

* * *

"Alright, boys. We have intruders! Prepare!" ordered Skipper as he got in his fighting stance as did the others.

Kowalski was very alert to his surroundings, but within the shadows around the penguins held figures of the unknown. Soon, black smoke grabs the brilliant penguin's ankle similar to a whip. It viciously dragged him down and pulled him to the shadows.

The other penguins gasped.

"Kowalski!" yelled Skipper in worry.

* * *

"What are you doing to them?" Blowhole questioned in shock. All those years of trying to eliminate the penguins.

Jack did it in one-shot.

"Oh, Victor, it's not just ME." smirked the dark dolphin.

Well, or so Blowhole thought. But, another thought stroked the male dolphin.

"You mean..." trailed Blowhole.

* * *

Skipper head right after Kowalski with Private and Rico by his side. They enter the darkness of the area, the three boys ceased their stomach sliding, and had their backs towards each other, waiting for anything to come up.

The leader penguin backed off from Private and Rico for a moment to get another view around. But, behind Skipper stood a tall form shadow with glowing red eyes.

Private witnessed the form and screamed after his leader. "Skippah!"

Before Skipper could have done anything, the shadow form leaped towards him and created black flames as it developed Skipper. The leader penguin no longer was there, and the figure disappeared with him.

Private and Rico sensed that they were still not alone.

* * *

"Yes. The dark forces are on my side as you already know. And, they are the ones who are finishing off the penguins." Jack finished for his brother. "The penguins always had potential to stop evil. Well, I won't give them a chance." he laughed.

Blowhole downcast his eye.

* * *

Private and Rico were circling around to not give the enemy anymore opportunities of attacks.

The youngest penguin sighed, and trembled a bit. Depressed of Skipper and Kowalski gone. And, perhaps forever. Rico was just concentrated to take down the enemy.

Private then tried to put up a brave font, but a paw shot out of the shadows and wrapped around Private's beak. The paw then pulled him in the shadows.

"Private!" rasped out Rico. Even though that Rico was now alone, he couldn't help but see how the paw that took down Private appeared. It was a red-brown, with black claws. It wasn't small, but rather big...Like a lion.

* * *

"Awww, what's the matter? Worried for you penguin friends?" mocked Jack.

Blowhole showed no emotion or response. Afraid of what Jack would do to him, like the old days.

* * *

Rico lurched out his chainsaw. Ready to fight for revenge, but Rico never got that opportunity for it was taken away from his flippers. By

telekinesis of the shadows now before Rico, as if they were all frowning.

One stepped in front of the psychotic penguin.

There stood a lion, that appeared to be a bit scrawny for a lion. His mane was jet black, as his fur was red-brown, like the paw that took Private. His eyes were an emerald green that seemed to glow of power. He had a scar slashed on the right eye.

"My, look what we have here." smiled the lion.

Rico blinked then was getting to try to fight off the lion. But, the lion then roared as black smoke appeared from his mouth and developed Rico.

It was soon darkness for the psychotic penguin.

* * *

Jack sighed from boredom. "You're not going to say anything are you?"

Before Blowhole could say anything, black smoked appeared besides Jack, who was not at all alarmed.

The dark dolphin actually smirked. "Ah, the mission was completed."

"What?"

The dark smoke circled around, and there was soon a clear image of the same lion that took down Rico. The lion gazed at Jack with a smile. "Oh, there you are. I see the distraction was a success."

"Wait, distraction? You just wanted me distracted?" asked Blowhole as he growled. Knowing they fooled him of doing nothing but cower of fear of his brother.

"Yes. You would have interrupted the mission, and the penguins could have found an escape. So, I had to keep you distracted." answered Jack with a dark smile.

"So, this is your brother you were talking about, Jack?" asked the lion in amusement.

Jack nodded. "Yes, my fellow comrade. Scar, meet my brother Victor." Jack then glanced at his brother. "Victor, meet Scar. He's from the other dimension."

Blowhole gazed at Scar. "So, you killed the pen-gu-ins?"

" Kill? Oh, heaven's no. Well, at least not yet." Scar replied with a smirk. Scar then moved to the side a bit to give Blowhole a view of what's behind him.

Blowhole was shocked.

There was the penguins chained up on the wall. The metal chains appeared firm and strong. The room was cold and grey metal, but not at all rusty. For the moment, the penguins were unconscious. Their beaks seemed to be chained up as well.

"You know, Victor. I would kill you, but I think that would be showing you mercy." Jack smiled darkly.

Blowhole widen his eyes a bit.

Jack continued. "I want you to suffer as the world befalls under my rule and the dark forces, including other worlds! And, just think, you were the one that started at all! So, a proper thank you is an order. Thank you, Victor. For bringing darkness itself." Jack then laughed.

The dolphin on the floor, Blowhole, downcast his eye. Knowing his brother was right. It was his fault. As much as Blowhole loves evil, he didn't like it when it backfires on him. It was just a regret. Now, soon the darkness will develop this world into it's cruel intentions. And, it was all his fault.

Jack smiled of Blowhole's mood. "Why, dear brother, it won't be so bad. Sure, there would be many lives be taken away, or turn into slavery, but evil will concure. Doesn't that make you smile?"

Blowhole could only stare down, to not witness the smile that belonged to Jack.

"No? And, here I thought you were evil. Then again, you will be suffering with them." the dark dolphin thought over, when Blowhole never answered him.

Scar was watching this through watching eyes of curiousity. He knew Jack's brother was terrified of Jack, but he didn't know why. The dark dolphin kept repeating that it was their past that explained things. But, what was Jack and Victor's past? Scar didn't even know, and he wanted to find out.

Blowhole continued to be quiet.

Jack was getting irritated, and did the next thing that crossed his mind. Something he hadn't done for years. Jack strike Blowhole across the face. In response, Blowhole fell to the floor on the side, and gave a small yelp.

"You should have spoken when you are expected to!" snapped Jack as he towered over Blowhole once more.

Scar couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Blowhole was now sprawled on the floor, and felt the shadow loomed over him that stood Jack.

"You have already completed the _mission_! What more do you want?" Blowhole growled, as he felt the unwanted emotion appear again. Fear.

Jack was now smirking. "I want your tears."

"Not again..." trailed Blowhole. Back then, before Blowhole was abused effortlessly, Jack always said that line before beating him. Sometimes to near death.

But, what Blowhole didn't expect was hearing music out of no where. It was a violin.

Scar noticed Blowhole's confusion. "Ah, yes, that. How do I explain this? In my dimension, musical numbers are created in the right moment of time. And, you would know the words by heart. It seems, that addition of my dimension collided with this one."

"That...doesn't make any sense. Music can't appear out of no where with an explanation." Blowhole encountered.

"Just go with the flow." snarled Scar. "Besides, it seems your brother has the moment."

Jack sighed. Knowing he would have to so this, since he is on the dark force's side. Which means, they have to do each others' routines together. Even if you feel stupid.

Might as well make the best of it.

Jack smiled as he felt the words entering his mind.

"When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same"

The music seemed to pause for a moment, and Blowhole raised an non-existent eye-brow.

Jack then sanged. "I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the demon in your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free"

Jack grabbed Blowhole by the shoulders and squeezed tight as he struggled. He grip went tighter, and Blowhole actually had a bit of tears.

Jack smiled and singed. "Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"

He let go as he circled his brother.

"While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
while there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free"

Jack the grabbed him again and slammed him to the cold metal wall, as he gave a short scream.

"Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need" Jack continued his lyrics.

He let Blowhole fall back to the floor.

"I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily."

Jack then straighten up as if saluting, he felt he was getting in the beat.

"I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn upon the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start."

The dark dolphin used his tail to strike Blowhole's face across. Blowhole rolled away a bit from the impact, he felt blood on his snout, for Jack must of cut open his skin a bit. The mad scientist wanted to strike back, but he wasn't on his segway, and Jack had more power.

Jack smiled, and continued. "And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"

Jack tugged Blowhole's face and squeezed his snout, as if he knew that was Blowhole's sensitive spot of injury. Blowhole try to yank away and fight back, but Jack was over-powering, and Blowhole let small tears fall.

"And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"

Jack smashed Blowhole to the metal wall repeatedly, and Blowhole let a few more tears out as his face was getting bruised.

"And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"

With one more slam, he let his brother fall to the ground once more.

But, Jack appeared a bit more depressed as he stared at his younger brother.

"It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil"

Jack clutched his chest to indicate his song, and turned away from Blowhole. The mad scientist saw how depress his brother was, and frowned in sympathy.

The dark dolphin snapped back to him with a dark smile.

"I'm lying through my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need!"

Jack then threw Blowhole to the metal wall, and hit the back of his head.

As the music ended.

Blowhole fell down with a groan.

Scar snickered. "Bravo, Jack! Very cruel indeed." he then gazed past him, and sighed. "Time to head back, you had your fun. Now, to get into business."

Jack nodded and turned to Blowhole who still had tears a bit, bloody, and bruised. "Goodbye for now, brother. I hope we will have a much more _fun_ time in our next meeting."

The dark dolphin dived in the black smoke-like mirror, and when he saw the end of Jack's tail swoop in. The black smoke was then gone in an instant, as if it were never there.

Blowhole sighed and sniffed.

This was not what he planned at all...

* * *

**A/N: It looks like Jack here is a mega jerk! Poor Blowhole. Or, should I say, Victor? XD Anyway, what is Blowy here going to do now? Since true darkness has been unleashed!**

**You will find out in the next chapter, my friends!**

**That is all, except for a few disclaimers.**

**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or its characters. They belong to DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon.**

**I do not own The Lion King and/or its characters. They belong to Disney and its corporations.**

**I do not own the lyrics, "When You're Evil". It belongs to their rightful owners. The band is, "Voltaire".**

**I own the plot and Jack the dolphin.**

**This is a gift to "AlyssaLioness" and she own the title of the story.**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**


	9. The Truce

**Pre-A/N: I like to thank AlyssaLioness, PerryRocks, TanabiisAwesome, and ManiacAnimalLover for reviewing the last chapter! **

**Thanks, guys! :D**

**Here's a new chapter! And, to all! Please read and review! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Truce**_

Blowhole was still in the same position when his older brother left. On the cold metal floor. Everything has gone wrong, according to the male dolphin. His brother has returned more powerful and possibly stronger.

This terrified Blowhole dearly.

"Sir!"

Blowhole snapped towards the source, recognizing the voice of one of his henchman. The lobster had a bright evil smile, and seemed proud of whatever the lobster done.

"What is it, Red 1?" asked Blowhole, now frowning. Knowing this won't show the fear that hid behind his frown and eyes...Or, eye mostly.

Red 1 continue his dark smile. "The prisoners tried to escape! And, almost did too, but I was there to stop them."

Blowhole slid over to his segway, and placed himself upon it. "Yeah? So?"

"So? Aren't you gonna punish them?" asked Red 1, who blinked in confusion of Blowhole's attitude. Usually when a prisoner escaped but is recaptured, they torture the hostage. Blowhole always suggested this and laughed.

But, today Blowhole was different.

"No..." trailed and answered the mad dolphin. "I have enough problems."

"What do you mean?" Red 1 blinked in confusion.

"I mean, we have other concerns." Blowhole tried to explain.

Red 1 was about to respond, but suddenly another lobster came forward in urgency.

"Sir! We have a huge problem!" freaked out the lobster, which was Red 2. "The penguins are not sighted at all! It's like they disappeared!"

Blowhole gave no reaction as if he already knew, and he did. "Yes...Alright."

Red 1 and 2 blinked at this. This was unlike their leader at all.

Blowhole was in deep thought, he knew the world will soon fall from the wrath of the dark forces. The penguins are no longer here to save them, and humanity is oblivious of the current situation. Blowhole then blinked, should he do something? Blowhole was an evil villain, and something like this goes everything against his will. But ,if he doesn't do it...

Who will?

That's when Blowhole made his regretting decision. "Lobsters, gather everyone up...I have an announcement."

The two lobsters nodded, and went to comply Blowhole's orders.

* * *

"Oh, there you are, girly cubby!" smiled Julien when he spotted Kiara in a cage coming over. The two lobsters that were holding the cage, placed the cage on the ground. One of the lobsters went to the control panel and pressed a few buttons. The gate was then open, Cari saw this oppurtunity, and turned to Julien.

"Run, lemur!"

Julien gasped, then nodded. He soon took off, but the other lobster near the cage grabbed Julien by the tail. Julien yelped at this, and the lobster threw him back in the cell, while pushing Kiara, who was in her cage, inside the cell as well.

The lobster on the control panel closed the gate in a hurry, and the three animals were locked in.

"Enjoy your stay!" the lobster, that grabbed Julien's tail, laughed. The other lobster soon joined the laughter, but both ceased when they saw another lobster coming towards them.

"Doctor Blowhole ordered us all to join a meeting. We gotta go!"

The two lobsters nodded, and all three went out of the room.

But, of course, they locked the cell nice and tight, as it was stated before

"Well, this stinks." Cari announced to break the silence.

Kiara had to giggle at this. It made her remind her of her two baby-sisters, Timon and Pumbaa.

Cari frowned at the cell around her, then she sighed. "Now what? There's nothing that we can do to escape..."

"Yeah, but at least we have the strange girly cubby!" piped up Julien.

Kiara had to smile of how silly this lemur acted. It amused her and made her smile.

"True," agreed Cari. "but there's the matter of dying."

Kiara dropped her smile when hearing this. "Dying? What're you talking about?" she widen her eyes in fear when looking at Cari for the answer.

"I don't know about you, girly cubby. But, Blowy wants to be killing me!" Julien gulped as he answered.

Cari nodded. "Yeah, don't know about me and you though."

Kiara gulped. "B-But...He's so nice."

Cari and Julien both blinked at this. Blowhole's nice? When did this happen? Blowhole was more of a jerk to them. Though, Julien finds Blowhole a bit mean, but not as much to the point of hatred. Cari was a bit different about the male dolphin.

"You sure about that?" asked Cari.

Kiara returned to her smile. "Yeah! He comforted me when he took out my blood."

"B-Blood?" Julien widen his eyes. "Why would he be doing that?"

The small cub shrugged. "I don't know myself, really...I just know that he wants me around to do other experiments or something like that."

"Yeah, for his advantage!" Cari warned. "Don't be decieve by his kindness, Kiara."

Kiara frowned. "But, shouldn't we give everyone a chance?"

"Yeah, but not if someone kidnapped you!" Cari snapped.

Kiara flinched a bit at Cari's snappy comment. Cari noticed this then sighed. "Just be careful, alright? We need to find how to get out of here!"

"Then what?" asked Kiara with a small frown.

Cari was caught off guard by this question. "Excuse me?"

"What are we going to do if we escape?" Kiara asked and explained more. "What are we going to do after?"

The female dolphin blinked before answering. "I didn't think much of where we'll go. But, I'll think of something."

"How bout where I live?" suggested Julien, who now wanted to be apart of the conversation. Before he was listening, but that soon grew to boredom. Julien also thought it would be good for them to live in Central Park Zoo. Even Julien thought it was more organized and safe with the penguins around, of course he's not one to admit.

"Depends. Where do you live?" Cari focused on Julien.

"Eh...Something Central...Coo? No, that is not to be being it, it's Central Zoo!" Julien answered with a smile of a silly child.

Cari blinked. "Central Zoo?"

"Wait...Central _Park_ Zoo." Julien said, after he thought over his answer.

Kiara frowned. "Zoo? What's that?"

"Entertaining humans." Cari answered. "Very humiliating if you ask me." she crossed her flippers in a huff. Not liking the idea of being held captive and do tricks for the humans.

"But, we get free food!" the lemur king cheered with a fist pumped in the air.

The lioness princess chuckled a little at Julien, she found him funny and amusing. But, there was one thought that kept her in the back of her mind. Who was the person that Blowhole seemed to freak out? Was it someone bad?

Kiara would just have to wait.

* * *

In the main base of Blowhole's lair, there were huge amounts of lobsters. The scenery of the main base was one filled of computers and monitors, though all were turned off. Blowhole was in the front of the room, waiting for every single lobster from the lair through-out to be in this particularly area.

"Everyone here, sir." came up Red 1, who had a chart on his claw.

This was all Blowhole needed to hear. "Thank you, Red one. You may join the rest of your co-workers."

Red 1 nodded and made his way towards the crowd, whom all were already silent. Waiting for their leader to speak and why they were pulled away from their routine so suddenly.

"I call all of you today to discuss a new plan." Blowhole began with a frown. "The involves the old one. But, first an announcement." he studied each lobster, whom all seem nervous of the upcoming. Blowhole continued. "The pen-gu-ins have been captured."

This brought a cheer from the crowd of lobsters.

"But, not by us." Blowhole frowned grimly.

The lobsters' cheers ceased immediately, and turned into dead silence of shock.

Blowhole broke this silence. "No, they were captured by a new threat. Even a threat to us."

The oxygen now seemed to be suffocating. The air was tensed of the very idea of a bigger threat, even towards villainy themselves. Blowhole decided to continue his speech. "I know we've always encountered struggles in the past and we always get through. But, this time we have to stay cautious..." his expression grew grim as his voice became fear. "This time...We have to encounter our hidden pasts and fear." Blowhole knew the last statement was mostly for himself, though he continued. "The pen-gu-ins have always tried to help others. It's our time to full-fill their duty."

Lobsters held their breath, trying to let this new information in. But, it still didn't make sense to them. They knew there were other threats, but their boss always found a way to win or escape the wrath. But, this time, Blowhole seem to be at lost and was just telling the lobsters of what he knew. And, what they had to do, though it was very unusual for the mad dolphin.

"Are you saying we have to do good?" asked Red 1 in great confusion.

Blowhole sighed then answered. "Yes. For you see-" he was cut off by another lobster that raged out.

"But, we can't do that! We only know evil! We never knew good and I attend to keep it that way!" the lobster shouted and put down his leader. Though, to the lobster, the leader was gone to the side of light.

Blowhole growled. "I know! But, put your stubbornness aside an-" he was again cut off by another lobster.

"I refuse to do such work! I'm outta here!" with that said, the lobster left and went out the exit to do its' own bidding. The other lobsters watched him leave and slowly, they followed.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Blowhole widen his eyes.

Red 1 sighed and turned to Blowhole in regret. "Sorry, boss. But, even if we do agree to side with you on this, we can't be much of help." he sighed again but continued. "The fear in your voice is too great, and it won't help. This seems like it's too much of a dark matter to our liking. Not to mention, you want us to do the right thing. We can not do such a thing." the lobster bowed a bit in respect. "With this, we bid you, adieu." those were his final words before he left.

Blowhole was now alone in his liar. He stood still for a moment, before sighing. What was he to do now? His 'loyal' minions left him just because there were a change of plans. Darkness were still lurking, and he knew his brother was behind it same with that lion. He knew this one hundred percent by his experience of the small reunion with his brother.

Blowhole glanced around to only see the emptiness of other life. Soon, a thought struck him. That cub...She was from the other dimension, same as the other half of the dark forces. Maybe she was the answer to stop this madness. Then again, he can't do much with that cub alone...Perhaps, Julien would be of help. The lemur did prove himself worthy be ceasing his plan for world domination. Then another came to mind...That female dolphin, Cari. She seemed to know more than she let on. Not to mention, she appeared fascinated with his technology, it would be good to have an extra brain of intelligence.

The mad dolphin now knew he had to get help in another source. Which he would have never thought before or would never consider it. He needed Kiara, Julien, and Cari.

To be his new ideal team.

* * *

The three animals were still stuck in their jail-cell, while Cari was thinking of a plan for all of them to escape. So far, there was no luck. Cari was quite smart, but it was harder to compete with another dolphin who defeated her intelligence. But, she wasn't going to give up for this. Oh no, she thought of this as a challenge, and she was determined to bring him down.

Julien was just trying to teach Kiara how to play patty-cake.

"You see, girly cubby. It's all very simple! All you need to be doing is clap your paws." Julien clapped his paws to indicate his point. "Then hold them out with palms up." the lemur complied so to show Kiara. "While you slap my paws! After we be doing that, we be repeating but you play my role! Get it?"

Kiara blinked then smiled nervously. "Yeah, sure..."

"Great! Let us being the patty!" Julien cheered, then he held his paws out for Kiara to slap them, like in the game.

The cub gulped. "Um, Julien...You se-" she cut herself off when hearing the roll of a machine coming towards them. "Someone's coming!"

Cari frowned then nodded. She pulled Kiara behind her, while Julien hid behind Kiara in fear. Cari glared ahead and seemed ready to fight whoever was coming. What she saw is what made Cari go into boiling anger. Blowhole was in front of them, looking grim. He went towards the control panel, and pressed a few buttons. The cell then parted, and Blowhole entered. The animals decided not to move, not trying to make a run for it. Afraid that Blowhole was expecting that and was ready to destroy them.

Blowhole stared coldy at Cari, Julien, and Kiara. "All right, listen up."

Cari interrupted. "Wait, let me guess. More torture? Experiments? What?" she sounded irritated and angry. And, was attempted to make a run for it, but she thought this was just apart of Blowhole's plan.

Kiara frowned nervously and gazed at Blowhole, and was a bit depressed of Blowhole being truly evil. "Can we talk about this?"

"I refuse to get hurt! I am the king, and no king shall not be hurted." Julien declared with cross arms, but still hid behind Kiara for safety reasons.

Cari growled a bit at Julien. "Hurted is _not_ a word." it was bad enough that Blowhole might do something to them. But, Julien's stupidly(According to Cari) was just plain annoying.

"In the royalty's dictionary, it is." Julien growled back and glared.

Blowhole snapped at them. "Quiet! So, I can explain!"

Julien and Cari remained quiet, and waited for Blowhole to continue. Kiara was ever curious of what the male dolphin would say.

"I..." Blowhole then sighed. "I call a truce."

There was silence, until Julien spoke up with un-crossed arms. "Eh, have you finally lost it?" he then smiled as he perked up. "Oh! I get it, you want me to be your spy! Double agent spy guy!"

"Well...In a way, yeah." Blowhole shrugged.

Julien then frowned. "Then you can forget it! You want to be killing me!"

"You knew about that?" Blowhole asked with a quirked brow.

Julien nodded then pointed to Cari. "She told me so!"

"Why do you want to kill him?" Kiara squeaked. "That's mean...Unless...Is Julien your meal?"

Cari smiled and patted Kiara's head od how innocent she is.

Blowhole rolled his eyes. "No, he's not my meal. Besides, I'm not going to kill him...anymore..."

"Anymore? What do you mean by that?" asked Cari with a quirk of her own.

"I need your help...All of yours." answered Blowhole, though he sounded like he was going to regret this.

"What happened to, killing the penguins and take over the world?" Cari questioned with a bit of mocking. She smirked when she saw Blowhole's irritation face. She knew she was getting to him.

"Something else has occurred, alright?" Blowhole growled. "That involves the pen-gu-ins."

Julien perked up when hearing this. "What about them?"

"Who're they?" asked Kiara.

"The pen-gu-ins are my flightless foes. Always trying to bring justice while I try to break it down." Blowhole clenched his flippers in anger on the handles of his segway. He continued to study the three animals in front of him. "This time, my plan seemed fool-proof! But...Another threat has shown it's face."

"What do you mean?" Cari frowned nervously. She didn't like the sound of a new threat that was even threatening to him.

"I mean..." Blowhole trailed of loss of words trying to think. "My brother."

"Your brother?" blinked Kiara.

Julien blinked the same. "You are to be having a brother? When?"

"How's he a threat?" asked Cari.

"I have a brother, and basically for my whole life. He is older than I." Blowhole answered Kiara and Julien's question, then he gazed at Cari, who saw the fear in his eyes. "He's a threat for he works with the darkness." before Cari could ask further, Blowhole continued. "You remember, Cari. O.U.T was to travel to different dimensions. Well, it worked, and the evil of that dimension entered this one." he pointed to Kiara. "She is apart of that transportation. She's from another dimension same with the dark forces. At least, half of it. The dark forces are combined with our darkness."

"So, let me get this straight. The dark forces of her dimension." Cari pointed to Kiara to prove her point. "Collided with the darkness in our dimension? Therefor making a huge threat towards Earth?"

"Yes...Though, it might even reach further besides this planet. It will expand it's rule and collide with other dimension darkness." Blowhole further explained. "They captured the pen-gu-ins."

Julien gulped when hearing this.

"And, it seems that we're at lost of heroes. My brother said so himself, that the pen-gu-ins had potential to stop darkness. But, the dark forces stopped the flightless before they got a chance. At first, I thought we're doomed to this darkness. But, something came into my mind." Blowhole continued. "I'm the one who started the whole thing by creating that invention. So, it's my duty to stop it. My minions have deserted me, and I have no choice to seek your help." Blowhole finished.

Cari frowned. "Why do you need our help?"

"You, Cari, are smart as I. That can be useful." Blowhole then turned to Julien. "You proved yourself worthy by back-stabbing me to save the world. Perhaps you can help save the world again." the dolphin laid his eyes on Kiara. "You're from a different dimension, the same as half of the dark forces. Perhaps you have hidden helpful potential to stop all this." Blowhole gazed at all of them, whom were shock. "Are you with me? To stop this threat?" Blowhole let his right flipper reach out, and waited for the others to respond.

Julien stared at it for a moment, before coming up and laid his paw on Blowhole's flipper. "I, the king, is in."

"I am too." Kiara placed her paw over Julien's.

The three then waited for Cari to respond. She knew Blowhole was an evil jerk, but this seemed to be a new light for him. And, she didn't want the dark forces to take over.

"I'm in." Cari laid her flipper upon Kiara's paw.

* * *

"Where are they?"

This was the question Extreme the penguin thought. She stayed behind for she had to watch over the zoo, and noticed that the male elite team were taking longer than expected. She was outside of H.Q. and was upon the plat-form. The sun was disappearing through the thick clouds. Extreme blinked at this. The clouds were black, and winds rushed through quickly.

She noticed that the humans were leaving the zoo quickly from the upcoming storm. But, Extreme was a bit surprised of what kind of storm this is. The clouds were fully black as if darkness itself. This was very abnormal, and what made her gasp is what she saw the color of the lightning. Blood red. Something was up, and she felt the vibe of darkness truly lurking.

How right she was.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a while since I updated this story...It's been, what? Four months? Man, am I lazy? But, you have to understand that school has been a hassle lately. I never knew Sophomore year would be so difficult! There's a lot of homework, especially in my medical class. Yup! I'm in medical! ^^ I want to be a nurse. :)**

**Also, have been a little depressed because a month ago my grandmother passed away. But, I must move forward! My grandma would want that. ^^ I'm happier, so don't feel bad that I was ONCE depressed. It's all good now! :D**

**But, anyway, enough about that. Lets scan this chapter. Hmm...Whoa! Would you look at that? That sure is a lot of drama! What would happen next? When does Blowhole's past ever be revealed? So many questions! Yet, all will be answered.**

******Stay tuned! :D**

******Now, for some disclaimers...**

_**The story is a gift for "AlyssaLioness"**_

_**I do not own Penguins of Madagascar and/or it's characters. They belong to DreamWorks Animation and Nickelodeon.**_

_******I do not own The Lion King and/or it's characters. They belong to Disney.**  
_

_**I do not own Extreme the penguin, she belongs to "ExtremePenguin" (DeviantArt Member)**_

_**I do own this plot.**_

**_I do own Jack the dolphin._**

**_Kino111(DeviantArt member) owns Cari the dolphin._**

**Thank you for reading this author's notes.**

**Please review!**

**Kudos! Peace out! XD**


End file.
